Elevator Magic
by FiftyShadesFan78
Summary: Chance encounters in elevators keep changing the course of Ana and Christian's lives. what will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Anastasia Steele and I'm a 21 year old graduate from WSU. I live in Seattle and work at SIP.

SIP was recently purchased by GREY Enterprises Holdings.

"Ana, do you mind taking this paperwork to Mr. Grey over at Grey House?" My boss asks.

"Sure."

I take the papers and leave SIP and drive over to Grey House. I've never been here before. Grey House is a towering building. I get out and go to the desk and let them know I'm here to see Mr. Grey. They make some calls after looking at me like I don't belong here.

They finally send me to the elevator and I ride up to the 20th floor with a handsome stranger with copper locks and striking Grey eyes. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I work at SIP. I've just come over to bring some paperwork to Mr. Grey."

He looks amused and puts his hand out for me. "Christian Grey. Pleasure to meet you Miss..?

"Anastasia Steele."

I shake his hand and feel a jolt of electrical energy course through my veins. I don't realize it but the elevator doors ding open and I'm still holding his hand. I blush and bite my lip. I let go and exit the elevator. He follows behind. He looks to the blonde behind the desk. "Hold my calls. I have an appointment with Miss Steele here."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

He walks us to a set of office doors with his hand on the small of my back, sending more of the now familiar jolts of energy through me.

"After you." He says holding the door open for me.

I nod and walk through into a large office with floor to ceiling windows with a fascinating view of Seattle.

He walks past me and sits at his desk offering me a seat across from him.

I sit the paperwork on the desk in front of him and have a seat.

He signs the paperwork and stands and walks around the desk and sits down next to me and hands me the paperwork back. "So, tell me about yourself Miss Steele." He says.

"There's not much to tell. Besides, I've got to get back to work."

He nods and stands up and offers me his hand and I take it and feel that jolt again. "I will walk you out. I was just going out anyways." Seems unlikely considering that he just came up with me but okay.

We walk out of the office, me in front of him. I feel him staring at my ass. We get into the elevator and the sexual energy in here is palpable. My breathe hitches in my throat.

All the sudden the elevator jolts and I start to fall but he catches me as the elevator completely stops. "What the fuck?"

"I'll call and find out." He says getting his phone out. "Taylor, we're trapped in the elevator. What's going on?.. No.. Miss Anastasia Steele.. let them know at SIP. Thank you."

He looks at me. "An electric pole was hit by a car and the block is out of electric. We have backup generators but it's not enough to get the elevators going."

"Great. So they calling SIP to let them know I'm trapped in the elevator?"

"Yes." I back into the corner of the elevator and lean my head back against the wall.

"Excellent. Now I'm stuck in here with you thinking about jumping your bones." I cover my mouth realizing I said that out loud. "I am so sorry. That wasn't supposed to be said out loud."

He laughs. "it's okay. I was thinking the same thing if I'm being honest."

I blush. "So how long will it be?"

He stalks toward me and stops so close to me that I can feel his breath on my face. "Long enough." He says as his lips crash into mine. I can't resist so I kiss him back. He lifts me and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. "What do you want Anastasia?" He whispers against my lips.

"I want you Christian." His lips crash back into mine. He reaches under my skirt and rips my panties off and discards them on the floor. I hear the telltale sound of his zipper and the next thing I know, he is deep within my core. It burns and I wince.

"You okay?" I nod and he continues to move.

"Fuck, you're so tight and wet." He exclaims as he continues to thrust feverishly in and out. I feel an unfamiliar build that is exhilarating. "cum Anastasia."

I cum hard and oh my God I feel like I just entered heaven. I hear him grunt as he empties himself inside me. "Oh God. That's amazing."

"That was… phenomenal Anastasia."

"Ana, please. My parents call me Anastasia when I'm in trouble."

He pulls out and lets me down gently. "okay Ana. I've never done this before. I couldn't resist you though."

"I haven't either. I'd never even had sex before." His head snaps around.

"Ana, are you saying you were a virgin?" I nod.

"Damn it Ana. You shouldn't lose your virginity in a broke down elevator."

I scoot down the wall and sit down and look up at him biting my lip. "It was perfect, considering the circumstances. Do you regret it?"

"No, of course not. But your first time should be special. Fuck!"

"It's fine Christian. Really."

"No Ana. It's not fine."

I start crying and put my head in my hands.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He sits down beside me and puts his arm around me and I lean into his chest and cry.

"Why are you mad at me Christian? I just gave you something that most men would generally be happy to accept without question."

"I'm more mad at myself Ana. I should've known."

"But how could you?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"don't be. It was great for me."

"You want to take a nap? You can lay your head on my lap. It will be a couple hours yet."

"Okay." I lay my head on his lap and fall asleep.

I wake up to fingers running through my hair. "Wake up baby. The doors will be opening anytime."

"How long was I out?"

"About 4 hours."

"Holy fuck. Help me up?"

He nods and stands up and offers me a hand to stand up myself.

The elevator starts moving again and finally the doors ding open. I get out of the elevator to discover that it's already dark outside. "What a way to spend the day." I giggle.

"I love that sound. Do you need a ride?"

"No. My car is out there."

"I can give you a ride and we can pick up your car tomorrow Ana."

I look at him thoughtfully and bite my lip weighing my options. "I better just take my car."

"Okay. Can I see you again?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he nods, "give me your number and I will contact you."

He gives me his number and I kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later Christian."

"Laters Ana."

I walk out the doors and to my car. When I get in my car I look back and see him watching me. I smile and bite my lip.

When I arrive at the underground garage at Escala I race to the elevator. I get in just before it closes. "Hold it please!?" I hear from a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I could be asking you the same thing. I live here."

I laugh at the irony. "so do I."

As soon as the elevator doors close, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him ferociously.

"Come to my place tonight?" he asks Against my lips.

"Okay."

He goes to put his code into the keypad and the elevator shoots up as his lips find mine again. When the elevator dings he picks me up by my ass and my legs are wrapped around his waist and Carries me inside.

He puts me down in front of his bed. "I'm going to worship your body this time and show you how special your first time should have been." He says as he strips me out of my clothes.

Once we are both naked, he lays me down and worships my body with his own, bringing me to 4 intense orgasms.

"Fuck Christian. That was phenomenal."

"Just like you. You're probably gonna be sore in the morning so I'll put out some Advil for you to take when you wake up."

"Mmkay.." I say as I drift off to sleep in his arms.

When I wake in the morning, I find him staring at me. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome. What time is it?"

"7. I have to get up and get ready for work but I was hoping for a little dessert before breakfast."

He rolls over me and fucks me without abandon and brings me to another mind blowing orgasm.

After a shower and breakfast, I ride the elevator down with him and give him a kiss before getting off on my floor.

Christian's POV

I can't believe the amazing woman I met yesterday. She's unlike any woman I've ever met. As soon as I left for work this morning, I called and terminated my contract with Susannah. I pride myself on being monogamous in my relations but I couldn't resist little Ana Steele so I terminated at the first opportunity. I want to stay buried deep in this woman. I am going to give 'more' a try. She doesn't need to know about my predilections although someday I may have to tell her.

Ana's POV

5 weeks later

It's been 5 weeks since the great elevator sex. Ever since we have been having sex daily. Most of the time multiple times a day.

The last couple of days I have been feeling sick though so I haven't seen him in 2 days. He is constantly texting and calling which I appreciate. He also has sent flowers both days. I'm swooning over this man.

I've decided to go to the doctor to find out why I keep vomiting every day. They do every test imaginable.

When the doctor comes back in the room, she looks at me. "what's the verdict?"

"It seems you're pregnant Miss Steele." I must've heard her wrong. I'm on birth control.

"But I'm on birth control."

"No birth control is 100% effective."

"Oh God."

"We can discuss your options…"

"NO. That won't be necessary."

"I will prescribe you prenatal vitamins and something for nausea and I'll see you in 4 weeks."

"Okay. Can you tell me how far along I am?"

"From your HCG levels, I'm gonna say around 5 weeks."

"Okay. Thank you."

Oh God. What will Christian say? We barely know each other. This isn't going to go well.

I go straight home when I leave the doctor's office and contemplate what to do. Do I face him and have him tell me to have an abortion or run. I'm good at running.

I'm gonna run.

I start packing my clothes and take my suitcases to the car. I go to the bank and pull out all my money, which is 2.5 million dollars. Gran and Pop's trust fund is going to save us kid.

I drive to Sea Tac and park my car in the extended stay parking and go to the flight board and randomly pick a place to go. "perfect."

I drop my phone in the trash bin on my way to the boarding gates.

Christian's POV

I'm on my way to Ana's apartment to check up on her and bring her some of Mrs. Jones' soup.

When I arrive, I have a feeling something is wrong. The door is unlocked so I walk in. I call for her but no answer. I put her soup down on the table and walk into the bedroom. I notice clothes strung about and her drawers open. This is strange. I walk back out to the kitchen and find a note on the counter.

Christian,

This isn't working for me. I have to go away for a while and think. Maybe I'll see you again someday.

Don't look for me please. I need time.

I love you.

Ana

She left me. She really left me. I fall to my knees clutching the note in my hand. But she said she loves me so she will be back right? I have to hold onto that hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana's POV – 4 years later

It's been 4 years since I moved to Florida. Today, I face my past. I'm going to Seattle to be my best friend's maid of honor.

Piper Rose is going to finally meet Auntie Kate. I'm also bringing my gay best friend Toby with me. He has been Piper's father figure from the beginning. At first, when I met him I thought he was trying to get in my panties but it turns out that he was simply admiring my beauty and being my friend.

I started a Publishing House in Miami. Rose Publishing. It's been quite successful over the last 3 years and has amassed quite a fortune for me. I'm very proud of myself.

I'm no longer the same timid girl I once was. I'm now a successful strong woman. Toby has contributed to that a great deal. He has built up the self esteem number 3 crashed through all those years ago.

We arrived in Seattle the afternoon of the wedding rehearsal. I'm meeting Kate at her house for a rehearsal dinner. She doesn't know about Piper yet. No one but my family does.

I arrive at Kate's house with Piper by my side. I sent Toby to get us a room at the Fairmont.

Kate opens the door. "Ana!?!"

"Kate!?!" I hug her tight. "This is my daughter Piper. She is 3. Piper say hi to your Auntie Kate."

"Hi Auntie Kate." She says shyly but puts her hand out to shake Kate's hand. Kate stands there dumbfounded staring with her mouth open.

She finally takes Piper's little hand and shakes it. "Hi Piper. I need to talk to your Mommy. Would you like to color?"

She nods. We walk into the kitchen and she sits a coloring book and colors on the breakfast bar and Piper starts coloring.

She drags me down the hallway. "Ana, do you care to explain to me why your daughter looks exactly like my brother in law?"

"Depends who your brother in law is."

"Christian Grey Ana."

"Oh fuck. Maybe because she is his daughter."

"Anastasia Steele. Does he know?"

"No. I knew he would freak out so I ran."

"Oh Ana. You went through all this alone?"

"No, my friend Toby has been there for me."

"Friend? Just friend?"

"He's gay Kate."

She nods. "Christian and Elliot are on their way over just so you know."

"Fuckkk. It has to happen eventually. May as well rip off the bandaid."

"Let's go talk to your daughter."

We walk back into the kitchen and Kate makes us a glass of wine and a glass of juice for Piper.

"Christian's housekeeper is cooking for us tonight for the rehearsal dinner."

I nod. This is gonna be hard. I miss Christian so fucking much but what will he say about having a daughter that looks just like him that's been hidden from him for 4 years.

About that time, I hear someone coming in the door. "Kate?"

"In the kitchen." I take a big swig of my wine and look up and see him along with who I'm assuming is Elliot.

"Is this Ana?" he asks Kate. I just stare at Christian's shocked face.

"It is. And this is her daughter Piper."

Piper looks up from her coloring book. "Who are you?"

"I am Elliot and this is my brother Christian." I look at Christian who is staring between Piper and I.

"Mommy, why does Christian look like me?"

"It's a long story baby. Maybe we can discuss this later. I need to talk to him."

"Is he my Daddy Mommy?" Elliot spits out the beer he just took a drink of.

"We can discuss this later Piper. Just say hi for now."

"Hi Christian and Elliot."

"Hi princess," says Christian. "Ana, can we…?"

"Yes. Be right back Piper."

I walk down the hall with Christian and he grabs me by my elbow and pulls me into a room and pushes my back up against the door and kisses me feverishly like he wants to devour me. He finally pulls back.

"Now that is out of the way. Care to explain how I have a 3 or 4 year old daughter I knew nothing about sitting in there?"

"Yeah. I found out I was pregnant the day I left. We barely knew each other and I just knew you'd freak out and possibly try to force me into terminating so I panicked and ran."

"Really, Ana? And in 4 years, you didn't find any right time to drop this bomb on me? My whole family is on their way over. You think they won't notice the resemblance?"

"Is this relevant? Do you want to be a part of her life or not? If not, don't fucking worry about it. I will deny knowing you before today and you can go back to your happy little life and I will go back to mine. "

He starts pacing the room pulling at his hair. "Of course I want to know her Ana. She is my daughter. I just don't know how to drop the 'oh this is the girl I fucked in an elevator 4 years ago and here's our daughter. Surprise!' bomb on my family."

"First of all, don't say it like that. Just say we had a short relationship and I left with Piper and you didn't know about her. It's true."

"Okay. One more thing I've been waiting 4 years to tell you Ana. I love you too." And his lips crash into mine and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me deepening the kiss. "We better get out of here before I devour you. We have a family to talk to."

I nod and take his hand and he leads me out of the room. We walk out to find everyone sitting in the family room watching Piper intently as she tells her princess story that Uncle Toby taught her. "Uncle Toby taught her that. She has also been taking piano lessons. She is very advanced for 3 years old.

He smiles. "like father like daughter. You want to introduce me to her?"

I nod and take his hand and walk over and sit down with Christian in the chair across from her. Everyone else excuses themselves.

"Piper honey. Can we talk to you a minute?"

"Yes Mom. Are you ready to tell me this is my Daddy yet?"

"Yes baby. This is your Daddy."

She gets up and walks over and gives him a hug, which startles him at first but he accepts it and hugs her back. "I'm glad we finally found you Daddy."

"I'm glad I finally found you and Mommy princess."

I cry at this precious moment and put my face in my hands to hide my tears. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me into his chest. Piper wiggles her way in between us and sits down and gives Christian a dirty look.

"My Mommy. You can't have her."

I laugh out loud at the tenacity of my little girl.

"I won't take her but can I share with you?"

She puts her hand under her chin to contemplate this. "okay. I will share."

There's a knock on the door and apparently it's the rest of the Grey's by their reaction when they look at us. "Christian?"

"Mom, this is Ana and Piper. I had a short relationship with Ana 4 years ago and this is our daughter. I just found out about her today. Ana, this is my Mom, Grace, my father Carrick, and my little sister Mia. Piper these people are also your family." Piper gets up and runs over to them.

"I'm Piper. Can you tell me who you are again? Daddy talked too fast."

We all laugh. "I'm Nana Grace. This is Papa Cary and that, is your Auntie Mia."

Piper gives them all hugs bringing Grace to tears.

"Um people.. rehearsal dinner." Kate announces.

Everyone joins Kate and Elliot in the dining room and we all share a meal land I tell them Piper stories . Piper in an incredibly smart and talented beautiful little girl.

After dinner, I give Kate a hug and text Toby to pick me up. Christian walks me out to the car. When he sees there's a guy driving he tenses up. I grab his hand. "Relax, that's Toby. I'm not his type. You are." I wink at him and he smiles and shakes his head. I put Piper into the car and turn around and give Christian a soft kiss on the lips.

"Can you come over to Escala later? We still need to talk."

"I will talk to Toby about watching Piper."

I get into the car after putting Piper in.

Toby gives me a knowing look. "Baby Daddy?" I nod. "Go spend some time with him. I'll watch Piper. Message me if you're gonna stay out all night."

I think about it. "Thanks Toby!" I give him a hug and get out. "I owe you one. I love you Piper. I'll see you soon."

"Love you Mom. See you soon."

I close the door and run to Christian who is about to get into his SUV "Christian."

"Ana."

"Can I come with you?"

He smiles. "of course." He helps me in and climbs in after me.

"I take it Toby will babysit."

"He is babysitting. His idea actually."

He leans over and kisses me softly. "I've missed you so much Ana."

"And I've missed you Christian."

We arrive at the underground garage at Escala and Christian dismisses Taylor whom I gather is his security. We get into the elevator and that feeling is back again and my lips crash into his. He stops the elevator and pushes me up against the wall of the elevator and my legs instinctively wrap around his waist and he reaches up my dress and he rips off my panties and I hear the telltale sign of his zipper and the next thing I know he is buried deep inside of me and I gasp. "fuck, Christian." He continues thrusting feverishly while kissing me deeply.

"Cum with me Ana" and I explode spectacularly around him taking him with me. "fuck, I've missed this."

"mmm.. me too." We stay like this until we come down from our high. He gives me another kiss and pulls out causing me to wince and he lets me down.

We straighten ourselves out and he puts my panty scraps in his pocket and starts the elevator back up and turns around and kisses me again softly. "we still need to talk."

"I know." The doors open and we get off the elevator and he leads me through the room by my hand.

"Wine?"

"Yes please."

He guide me to sit on the couch. I sit and look out at the Seattle skyline. I never noticed any of this before or met his staff. We mostly just met and fucked. "Beautiful view"

He comes back with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. "I agree."

I look up and realize he is looking at me and blush and bite my lip. He pours us both a glass of wine and sits down beside me. "so… you ran away. Care to explain further?"

"First, let me ask you this… how would you have reacted 4 years ago if I came to you and told you elevator sex resulted in a baby?"

He looks at his wine glass deep in thought swirling around the liquid. "I probably would've told you to have an abortion because I've never seen myself as a father but having met her…" he sighs "I kinda understand because the world is a better place with her in it. I know that now but then, I wouldn't have seen that."

"So you understand why I ran? I couldn't kill my baby. Once I knew about her, I knew I loved her in that moment and I wouldn't have given her up.. not even for you."

He nods. "So you couldn't tell me any time in the last 4 years?"

"If I'm being honest, I'd hoped you would find me. I know you're resourceful. I assumed you would utilize those skills and find me but I heard nothing."

"You said in the note not to look for you and that you needed time Ana."

"Since when has that stopped you? I honestly didn't know Kate was marrying your brother when I came. I hadn't even told her about Piper. She just met her right before you. My biggest fear all these years was that you would find out about her and take her from me so please tell me you won't do that."

"Ana, the only reason I'd even consider that is if you were neglectful or abusive. Clearly you're neither because she is so bright and happy with an attitude like my own. No nonsense. I love it. It's much cuter in a 3 year old."

I laugh. " I'm so sorry Christian. I haven't dated in the last 4 years. Toby tried to encourage me to but I shut him down. My heart lies with you."

He smiles but it quickly turns to a frown. "I fucking love you Ana. I knew it then but I wouldn't admit it to myself until you were long gone. I've tried to get past you but nothing worked."

About that time the elevator dings and he looks up like he saw a ghost and all the color drains from his face. "I'm so sorry Ana." He says. "Heather, I need to speak with you in my office." I turn around and look and see a girl that looks eerily similar to me who is kneeling on the ground looking at the floor.

"Yes master." The girl says as she stands up.

"Christian?"

"Stay here. I will be right back and explain." I watch as they walk away. She has her head down looking at the floor and follows him down the hall. What the fuck?

I down the rest of my wine in my glass and get into the elevator and go back to the lobby with my stomach in my throat. Dear God. I have to get out of here. I call Toby.

"Girl, how's it going?"

"I need you to pick me up at Escala park ASAP. I'm walking there now. We need to fly back tonight. I cannot stay for this wedding."

"Calm down. I'm on the way."

"Thanks Tob."

I hang up and walk down to the park and sit under a tree watching the road. My phone starts ringing and I see it is Christian but I ignore it and turn off my phone. 15 minutes later Toby pulls in and I jump in. "did you get our stuff?"

"Yeah, I'd only taken Piper's bag out but I got it."

"Then go to Sea Tac please. I'll explain later."

"I don't know what happened Ana but are you sure you're not overreacting?"

"He just spoon-fed me a bunch of lies and then a woman who looks like me walked in calling him master so no, I don't think I'm overreacting."

"Damn girl. Sounds like he may be a dominant."

"Are you fu- freaking kidding me? You mean the ones who don't let women think for themselves and they walk around like little puppets and enjoy being restrained and beaten for sexual gratification? Fuck that. Let's go home. I'll explain to Kate later."

When we arrive at Sea Tac we take the first flight across the country and end up going to Georgia and we plan to drive from there.

When we arrive home, I turn on my phone to find hundreds of notifications from Christian and Kate. I delete all of Christian's and send Kate a text.

Something came up back home and I had to go. I will come visit soon. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I love you. -A

I quickly change my number before she can respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian's POV

I'm talking to Ana and professing my love to her when my latest sub comes through the elevator doors and drops to her knees when she sees me. I'd forgotten that I told her to come this evening. I didn't plan on seeing Ana.

I apologize to Ana and tell her I'll be right back and go into the office to terminate the contract with Heather.

When I reemerge, I plan to explain everything to Ana but she ran again. Shit.

I immediately try to call her but she sends it to voicemail and every call after that goes straight to voicemail. She turned her phone off. "Fuck!" I throw the wine bottle across the room at it shatters.

I call Fairmont and find out that she has checked out. I decide as a last resort to call Kate and see if she showed up there. I can't lose her again because I was stupid enough to forget to cancel plans with a sub.

"Kate?"

"Yes Christian?"

"Have you heard from Ana? She came over and a girl I had been seeing showed up at an inappropriate time and she took off rather upset and she's already checked out of her hotel."

"No Christian. What the fuck? If she ran again, I'm blaming you. She's supposed to be in my wedding tomorrow."

"I know. Let me know if you hear from her. I'm gonna check airports and other hotels. Do you know anywhere else she might go?"

"I'll check with her Dad. He lives in Montesano."

"Thank you Kate."

I hang up and get out the bourbon and start drinking. I call Welch.

"Welch"

"I need you to check bank accounts, flight records, car rentals, anything and find Anastasia Steele ASAP."

"On it boss."

I hang up and keep texting and calling Ana to no avail.

I get a call from Kate saying her Dad didn't hear from her. To say that Kate is pissed at me is an understatement.

Welch calls to let me know she got on a plane to Georgia. She really ran again.

Kate messages me the next morning to tell me that she got a text from her saying that she had something to take care of and therefore she couldn't make it.

Kate ripped me a new one and hung up on me.

I call Ana's mom to ask if she heard from her since she lives in Georgia but she hadn't heard from her so we hit a dead end because I don't know Toby's last name so most likely if they rented a car they did it in his name so again, she is lost to me but I won't relent on looking for her this time. She has my daughter and now that I know her I want them both in my life.

Ana's POV—6 weeks later

It's been 6 weeks since I ran from Christian… again. I haven't heard anymore from them so maybe they stopped looking.

I've been sick again so I figured I'd get a pregnancy test since using protection for the impromptu elevator sex wasn't high on the priority list.

I take the test and put it on the counter and pace the room. After my timer goes off I look and sure enough I'm pregnant again. I go back to work and run my empire to take my mind off of everything. I'm fucking pregnant from elevator sex yet again. Elevators apparently hold fertility qualities for me. Great. Do I contact him? No. I can do this alone like last time. Toby will help just like before. He keeps trying to encourage me to contact Christian but last thing I need is him trying to take my daughter. He said he wouldn't but knowing he most likely is a dominant does not help the matter. I don't want my daughter around that and most likely, if I contact him, he will insist on visitation which I won't have a choice in giving him because he has enough money to buy the best lawyers and win and I don't want my daughter exposed to that lifestyle.

So I choose to keep doing this myself until he possibly finds me. I let my Dad know how I'm doing and to not let anyone know where I live.

1 Year 1 month later

I haven't heard anything from Seattle in over a year. Almost 5 months ago, I gave birth to my son Alexander Raymond Steele. Again, he looks just like his father. I didn't go through it alone this time though. I've been dating Ben Huxley for the past 7 months and he recently asked me to marry him. Ben is 6'5" and 230 lbs of pure muscle with black hair and mesmerizing emerald green eyes. He has been my rock through everything. He's from the UK and is CEO of Huxley oil along with his brother Chad.

Unfortunately, today he is going to Seattle to sell some stock in his company. He invited me to bring the kids and accompany him, which I reluctantly agreed. I really don't want to but I can't bear to sleep apart from him.

We arrive on his jet in the afternoon and pile into the awaiting town car.

My stomach is doing cartwheels in fear that I will run into him and have to explain myself.. again.. not that he deserves an explanation with his submissives. He should've mentioned that before professing his love to me.

We check into a suite at the Fairmont and I leave the kids with our nanny and we go out to eat. He takes me to a fancy restaurant called the Mile High Club. I've never been here before. He takes my hand and leads me out of the elevator into the restaurant and we take a seat at our reserved private booth in the back corner. Ben likes to play sexy games while we eat so he prefers our privacy for obvious reasons.

I didn't wear panties as per his usual request. He slides his hand up my thigh as we wait for our meal and he touches my core. "Oh God Ben."

"Shh.. princess you have to be quiet." I nod as he continues his delicious assault. I just close my eyes and bite my lip and enjoy his delicious assault. About the time I'm about to cum, I hear what I didn't expect to hear, him… "Ana."

I open my eyes and suddenly my orgasm hits and I close my eyes and put my face into Ben's shirt and he finally stops and I just keep my face there a little longer when I hear someone clearing their throat. Right, Christian. "Mr. Grey."

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Not necessary. Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my fiance."

"I'm gonna go get a drink princess. I'll give you two a moment." Ben says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek and gets up. Fucking great.

Christian sits down across the table from me and looks sad. "I'd like to see my daughter."

I shake my head. "what about your submissives? I don't want my children around that." Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out like that. Maybe he didn't catch it.

"Children? As in more than one?" I nod. He shakes his head and now he has a look of anger in his eyes, possibly betrayal. I'm not sure. "Talk Anastasia."

"Alexander was born 9 months after our second elevator rendezvous. Why don't you talk about the submissive that walked in while you were professing your so called love for me? I waited 4 fucking years for you and the one time I'm in your living room a fucking submissive just walks right in. Not a coincidence. I'm sure you have one waiting at home for you right now. Am I right?" he bows his head and won't make eye contact. "I knew it. I'm not, nor will I ever, be a submissive and I sure as hell don't want my children around that shit."

"It's not what you think Ana."

"Maybe you can enlighten me another time because I'm busy having dinner with my fiancee so I can get back to MY children."

"I want to see them. I want visitations Ana. My family and I deserve to be involved. If you don't give it willingly, I will take you to court for it and get it."

I gasp. "Leave your number and I'll arrange supervised visitation for you. You swore you wouldn't take my kids from me. Well Piper but that should apply to both."

"And I won't take them Ana. Just give me visitations."

"I'll contact you in the morning and set something up. Ben has meetings with someone tomorrow anyway."

"He has an appointment with me Ana. I'm buying stock in Huxley."

"Fuck. So did you know we were coming?"

"I did. I do background checks on everyone I deal with and I was surprised when I saw you in there since somehow your background report comes up empty."

"The magic of a man with military contacts." I smirk.

He doesn't look impressed. "I will be available after 11 tomorrow. Contact me." He says as Ben approaches the table again with some bourbon. He gets up and walks off, but not before shooting dirty looks at Ben.

"Baby daddy I take it?" I nod. "it's okay Ana. Are you going to meet with him? I have an appointment with him in the morning."

"It's not a coincidence Ben. He saw me on your background report so he called you in hoping you would bring me." I sigh. "I have to let him visit with the kids tomorrow or he will take me to court."

"Okay." He kisses me. "I love and trust you Ana."

"Thank you baby. Now take me back to our suite and love me."

He throws money on the table and helps me out of my seat and he keeps his hand on the small of my back as we enter the elevator. As the elevator is about to close, a hand stops it and none other than Christian Grey and some older blonde lady gets on. He nods at us and turns around and acts as if we're not even there. The whole way down I feel that familiar tingle that keeps leading to elevator sex and I choose to ignore it.

When we get off the elevator, he stops me and hands me a business card and tells me to call him. I just nod and move along with my fiancee.

When we arrive back at the suite, the nannies have the kids in bed so we proceed to our bedroom and he makes love to me and I drift off to sleep in his arms. I feel safe with Ben. I love him so much and I'm in love with him. But I also still love Christian. It's confusing but I'm marrying Ben so it's irrelevant. I trust Ben and he trusts me.

The next day, Ben goes off to his business meeting after shower sex and gives me and the kids a kiss on his way out the door. I send Christian a text and let him know that I'll meet him at Escala at 11 and he tells me to meet him upstairs and gives me the code for the elevator.

At 11 I'm standing in his foyer when I'm greeted by a blonde with an English accent and she helps me into the living room with the kids. She tells me she is his housekeeper. She seems shocked when she sees how much the kids look like her boss.

"Drink?" I nod

"Tea please. Twinning's if you have it. Bag out." She nods and leaves the room.

"Is this where Daddy lives?" asks Piper.

"Yes. It is."

"It's like a castle in the sky Mommy."

"Yes it is baby girl."

About that time the elevator dings and I look and see that it is Christian. Mrs. Jones brings me my tea and excuses herself.

Christian walks around the couch and Piper takes off running for him. "Daddy!! I've missed you. I had a 4th birthday and you missed it Daddy. Mommy said it's her fault but I just missed you."

"I missed you too princess."

"Ben calls Mommy princess." He visibly tenses up.

"Who is this guy?" he says pointing towards Alexander on my lap.

"That's my brother Alex. Mommy said you're his Daddy too." He comes and sits down beside me and he puts his hands out and looks at me and I hand him over.

"Hey Alex. I'm your Daddy." He gives him a hug and a kiss on the head and just looks at him and Piper. "I couldn't deny these 2 if I wanted to. I don't want to Ana. I want you back. I want you to not run again. When the kids are down for a nap, I'd like to explain the situation."

"There's nothing to explain Christian. You invited me and a sub over at the same time. You tried to lie to me and I caught you red handed. That's it."

"Ana, it's not like that."

"We shouldn't discuss this in front of the kids. Enjoy your visit. I'm going to sit at the breakfast bar and wait." He opens his mouth but quickly closes it.

"There's wine in the fridge. Help yourself."

I grab a bottle of wine and a wine glass and sit at the breakfast bar where I have a view of Christian interacting with the children. I cannot hear what's being said but Piper and Alex are so happy. I took this away from them. Suddenly I feel terrible. After about an hour Alex starts to get fussy so I need to take him for a nap.

I approach them, "he needs a nap. Do you have anywhere he can nap?"

"There's a bed sat up for him in the guest room. I can take him."

"Change his diaper first. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I got it."

"Piper honey, it's time for a nap."

"But Mom…"

"No baby. You need a nap just like bubby. Can you lie her down also?"

He nods. I give them both a kiss and let him go to lay them down and go back to my bottle of wine.

He comes back 20 minutes later holding a baby monitor. "let me guess, you prepared something for them last night?"

"Good guess. Can we talk now?"

I sigh. "May as well. It's got to happen eventually. What do you have to say?"

He sighs. "I am a dominant. I meant to tell you the first time we met but I'm not sure how to bring it up to people that aren't in the lifestyle. I changed it all for you. I stopped completely until you were gone about 2 years. I thought you were gone forever so I went back to it. I had a sub contracted the last time you were here but I had every intention of cancelling the contract as soon as I saw you again. Unfortunately, I forgot to let her know before you came over. Hence, why she showed up."

"So you planned to do this stuff with me?" I laugh.. "I would never, NEVER bend to your will and let you beat me for your pleasure. Not in a million years and clearly this is something you need or you would try to have a normal relationship with someone… anyone…"

"I never wanted that with you. I wanted a vanilla relationship with you Ana. I still do."

"Vanilla?"

"Just regular, no kink or punishments. Just a regular relationship. Something I've never done before."

"Never? How did you get started in this shit Christian?"

"My Mom's friend got me started when I was 15. I was her sub for 6 years."

"do you still talk to this woman?"

"Yea. She is my friend and business partner."

My mouth drops open. "Are you fucking kidding me? She abused you and you're friends with her?"

"She helped me through a hard time in my life. She took me off a dark path."

I laugh hard.. "You are kidding me. Christian she put you on a dark path. You think anything about your dominant submissive relationships is not dark? That's dark as fuck. You think in say 14 years if some Mrs. Robinson came out of the woodwork and seduced our son and 10 years later, he is still friends with her because she supposedly 'helped him' you would feel the same? Think about it Christian."

He looks thoughtful and pours himself a glass of wine and takes a big swig. "I would kill someone. But…"

I stop him. "No buts Christian. This woman is supposed to be your mother's friend and she exploited whatever weaknesses you had and used them to take advantage of you and your mother. That is NOT okay and if you remain friends with her you can bet your ass you will never have the kids alone. Also if she is still friends with your mother, the same goes for her because my children will NOT be exposed to Mrs. Robinson."

He hangs his head dejected. All the sudden the Taylor guy from last time I was here enters "Mrs. Lincoln is on her way up."


	4. Chapter 4

He looks at me with panic in his eyes. "it's her."

I shake my head. "I'm going to check on the kids." I walk through the living area and the same blonde lady from the elevator comes out with a smile on her face which turns to a frown when she sees me.

"Christian, should your pets be here on a weekday?" she purrs and it makes me want to puke.

"She isn't a submissive Elena. Don't talk about her like that." I turn and walk up the stairs.

"what do you mean she isn't a submissive? Why is she here?"

"None of your business Elena. What do you need?"

I move into a room where I find a crib set up in a blue room and peek in at Alex and see that he is still sound asleep and I move to the next room down and find it's decorated in pink and purple and Piper is fast asleep. I lay down beside Piper and fall asleep.

I wake up to my daughter bouncing on the bed. "Piper, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up. Daddy said to tell you supper is ready." She jumps off the bed and takes off running out of the room. What the hell?

I just realized I'm still at Christian's. I walk downstairs and find Christian, Piper and Alex sitting at the table. Alex is in a high chair. "I had Gail find something that Alex could eat because I didn't know what he would eat."

I nod. "What time is it?"

"7 pm. You slept a while."

"Yeah. Jet lag. I have to call Ben. I'll be right back."

He nods and I find my purse on the couch and I get my phone out and call Ben.

"Ana?"

"Yes baby. I fell asleep with Piper and just woke up. We're about to have supper and then we will be back over."

"Okay princess. I was starting to worry. How's it going?"

"Good for the most part. I'll tell you everything when I get there. I'd like to show you how much I miss you."

"Mmm… I look forward to it."

"okay. I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too and babe?"

"Yes?"

"I trust you."

"Thank you baby. Later."

I hang up and shove my phone in my pocket and walk back over to the table to see Alex with mushed food all over his hands and face. "you know you're supposed to feed him right?"

"Well I know now. He can take a bath here."

I nod.

"So about visitation… I'm sure you're heading back to Florida soon." I nod. "How about you move closer so I can see them more often?"

I shake my head. "No Christian. My life is in Florida. My business, my friends, my fiancee. You move closer to Florida."

"You know I can't.. wait you have a business?"

"I do. I've done quite well for myself."

"I'm proud of you. I can come visit the kids. I have a jet."

"So do we."

"We as in you and Huxley?"

I nod. I look at my watch. "You should take him for a bath. There are clothes for him in his bag. Contact me when you will be in town and I will contact you when we're in town."

"Can my family come visit with the kids a little bit? They've missed Piper and they don't know about Alex."

"Only if you intend to tell them about Mrs. Robinson because I don't want anything about my children getting back to that vile woman."

He sighs. "I will so maybe next time they can visit?"

I nod. He takes Alex upstairs and Piper takes me to the TV room because apparently it's too much trouble to just put a tv in a living room here.

She turns on Frozen and we watch some of it before Christian comes back with a clean Alex with a brand new outfit on that says 'Daddy's little man' "I take it you bought that?"

He smiles and nods. I shake my head. "we should go."

"Okay. I will contact you. Thank you for this time with them." He pouts.

"Don't pout Christian. It doesn't look good on you. Besides, had your sub not showed up last time we could've probably still been together but considering the type of relationship I now know you have I'm glad she did show up so I didn't find out too late." I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I do love you though. Sometimes it's just not enough." I take Alex from him after he gives him a kiss on the head and he gives Piper a hug and kiss and she takes my hand and we get into the elevator. He goes to follow us. "No. No way."

"I just want to help you get into the car."

"You know our history with elevators. You want to help take a staff elevator or something. Apparently, if you look at me in an elevator, I end up pregnant."

He laughs and backs off. "fine. I'll message you."

I put the kids in the car and We head back to the Fairmont. I let Ben know we're on the way so he meets us at the lobby. He Carries a sleepy Alex and I hold Piper. He gives me a kiss. We get to our suite and we put the kids to bed in the Nanny's room. We go to our mini bar and get a drink and I tell him about our day with baby daddy.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"It wasn't really. He did well with them. I let him take the lead with them."

"I love you. You said you'd show me how much you miss me?"

"I did." I sit on his lap and kiss him deeply. "Take me to bed." I whisper against his lips.

He scoops me up and carries me to bed and I worship his body with my own. "That was amazing baby.."

"Can you tell how much I missed you?"

"Oh, definitely. You ready to go home in the morning."

"Yes. We have a wedding Saturday. Of course I'm ready." I kiss him deeply again and I notice his erection growing again. "Looks like someone missed me too."

"Mmm.. always baby. Hands and knees baby."

I get up on my hands and knees and he gets up behind me and rubs his erection on my folds. "please Ben. I need you inside me."

He slams into me and thrusts wildly and I can feel myself building. "cum for me baby" and I cum gloriously. "Fuck Ana." He shouts as he empties his load in me. "Fuck, I love you so much Mrs. Huxley."

"and I love you so much Mr. Huxley."

"Mmmm…" he collapses on me and we lay there in post coital bliss until we come down off our highs.

He kisses my bare back as he pulls out and pulls me to him. "Sleep princess." He says in his sexy british accent. I fall asleep in the arms of my future husband.

I wake up to my future husband peppering kisses on my face. "baby." I open my eyes.

"Mmm.. what time is it?"

"7. We need to shower and have breakfast and get on our jet and go home."

"Mmm… okay. Shower with me?"

"Oh definitely."

After shower sex we join the kids for breakfast and get our stuff together and head to the airport. Alongside our jet, I see the Grey jet as well. I guess he had somewhere to go.

When we get home, we put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves and make love and go to sleep.

The next day Toby comes over and helps with final preparations for our wedding tomorrow.

Christian's POV

Ana was back and she has not one but two of my children. Not only that but she is about to marry Ben Huxley.

I tried to get her back but she is adamant that as long as I associate with Elena or BDSM she will have nothing to do with me beyond the kids but I can't even have the kids alone unless I cut ties with Elena and tell my family what happened but I cannot tell my family. I terminated my contract with my current sub. My family will hate me if they know. I guess I have to live with visitations supervised by Ana. I'd like more time with Ana anyways so that works. I love her and my kids so much. I just want my family back. Kate still holds a grudge against me for Ana having missed her wedding. She hasn't even heard from Ana since. I wanted to tell her Ana was in town but she wouldn't talk to me.

I have to stop this wedding from happening somehow.

I fueled up my jet and I'm heading to Miami to get back the love of my life before she is promised to another man. I just have to get her alone in an elevator. That tends to do the trick.

Ana's POV

Today is the day I marry Ben Huxley. My children are ring bearer and flower girl.

My Daddy came to give me away. He was hesitant to give me his blessing saying that I should be with my baby's father but I explained that situation and he was understanding.

After the ceremony I share my first kiss as Mrs. Anastasia Rose Huxley.

It was a rather extravagant ceremony but apparently Ben goes big. I would've been fine being married by a justice of peace but he wouldn't hear of it. We're going on a 3 day honeymoon alone to Hawaii without the kids. That's all I can agree to be without them.

After the ceremony and meal, it's time for the first dance. My husband holds me close and looks into my eyes as we sway to the music. "I love you wife."

"I love you husband."

After I dance with my husband, I dance with my Daddy and then Toby.

Then the person I least expected to see shows up, "May I have this dance?"

"Um.." I look around. "How? What are you doing here?"

"Dancing with the bride. Don't make a scene. Just dance with me."

I take his hand and dance with him. "Why are you really here Christian?"

"I came to stop your wedding but I seem to be a little late. I love you Ana and you love me. I cut ties with Elena and told my family about her.. about all of it. About why you felt you had to leave. They know everything and they are supportive. I thought they would hate me."

"Of course they don't hate you. You're family. I take it you talked to Kate?"

"She knows but she won't talk to me. She feels like she lost you because of me."

"I'm married Christian. I'm going on a honeymoon for 3 days. If you're around, you're welcome to spend time with the kids, with the nanny of course."

"Ana, please reconsider."

I take his face in my hands. "it's done Christian. Too little, too late. But I will need confirmation that what you say about cutting ties with Elena is true before you can get visitations alone with the kids. Also, your lifestyle."

"I am done with it Ana. I swear."

"Proof. I need to be able to trust you Christian and quite frankly, I don't. I have to go." I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk away biting my lip to hold back tears.

I walk back to my husband who saw the whole thing and he engulfs me in a hug. "You okay princess?"

"I am husband. Take me to bed."

"I'll take you to bed on the jet. We should brief the nanny. Does he want to see the kids?"

"I think so. He didn't specify. He has to be supervised until further notice though."

"Okay. Let's talk to Angie and then you can text him and find out when he would like to spend time with them."

I nod.

After we brief the nanny on the possibility of Christian wanting to spend time with the kids I text him.

Do you want to spend time with the kids while we're gone? You have to stay with the nanny. -A

Yes. Let me know where. I'm available the next 3 days. -C

Here's our address. You can spend time with them there -A

Thank you Ana -C

"He said he can spend the next 3 days with them. I sent him the address to our house." I tell my husband.

"That works. Is he staying there all 3 days or going to a hotel at night?"

"I don't know."

Are you planning on staying overnights or are you going to a hotel at night? -A

Hotel at nights. -C

"Hotel at nights."

"Okay." He puts his arms around my waist. "Now let's get you on that jet so I can get you naked when we're up in the air."

"Mmmm.. I like the sound if that baby."

"Let's go Mrs. Huxley."

He scoops me up and carries me out to our awaiting town car and we head to the airport.

"You make me feel like a real life princess."

"In a way, you are. I'm 99th in line for the throne."

"What the fuck Ben? You didn't think it was relevant to reveal this information earlier?"

"Oh baby. I'm full of surprises."

"Mmmm. I like your surprises."

He kisses me deeply. "We better stop or I'll take you right here in the car and we're not alone."

"Mmm.. I don't mind at this point."

He laughs, "I do. I want no one else to witness your orgasms baby."

"Fair enough."

"We're here. Stay. I'll come around and get you." I nod. He comes around and scoops me up and carries me onto the jet and puts me down in a seat and I frown. "have to wait until we're in the air, remember?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you Mrs. Huxley"

"You're not going to tell me where we're going?"

"We're going to the Bahamas."

"Awesome."

"My family is coming to meet you and the kids next week."

"Should I be nervous? I feel nervous."

"Not at all princess. They will love you "

The bell dings and my husband unbuckles my seatbelt. He throws me over his shoulder and carries me into the cabin and shuts the door with his foot. He puts me down on my feet and kisses me feverishly and turns me around and unbuttons my dress and peels it down my body.

He spins me back around and I help him out of his clothes. He kisses me deeply again and he has his hands exploring my body stripping off my lingerie. He lays me down on the bed and worships my body with his own for hours until it's time to go buckle back up.


	5. Chapter 5

After 3 glorious days in the Bahamas we head back home. When we arrive, Christian is still there with the kids.

"Welcome back. You got some sun."

"Yeah. How did the kids do?"

"They were great. They missed you."

I nod and pick up my son and kiss his head and hug him and hand him to Ben. "Mommy!! Daddy and I played piano together." Piper announces.

"That's awesome." I give her a hug and kiss. "I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too Mom."

"Christian, you can put the kids to bed since you're leaving."

"Thank you."

He takes and puts the kids to bed and I grab a bottle of wine and sit at the breakfast bar as my husband is catching up on work emails.

Christian reenters the room after laying the kids down. "In 2 weeks I will bring them to Seattle."

"Thank you Ana. I will prove to you that I'm no longer involved with Elena or subs anymore."

"Okay. We shall see." I'm not even gonna offer a drink because if he sticks around the more I drink, my hormones may take over my common sense.

"Okay. I will see you then Ana."

I nod. "Later Christian."

Life is gonna be exhausting as long as I'm around that man..

2 weeks later

I'm flying to Seattle with my Nanny for Christian's 2 day visitation.

When we arrive at Sea Tac, we are greeted by Christian's man Taylor. "Hi Taylor. Can you take us to Fairmont to get freshened up and then we will go over to Escala?"

"Mr. Grey set up your old apartment at Escala for you to stay in while you're here Ana."

I roll my eyes. Of course he did. "Very well."

When we get to Escala and go up to my old apartment.

I have the nanny wash up the kids while I take a shower.

We get back on the elevator and go up to the penthouse. He changed the code since last time I was here so maybe no one can come up unannounced. That's a good sign.

When we arrive we walk through the foyer into the great room where it looks like a toy store exploded. He comes around the corner as Piper takes off towards the toys. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. And thanks for use of my old apartment." I hand him Alex.

"My family is on their way over."

"I'll get out of the way. I'd like to talk to your mother."

"You can get a book from the library and sit on the balcony."

"Can you show me the library? It's not like I ever got a tour."

"Sure." He walks me over to the library and let's me loose and goes back to our kids.

I find Tess of the D'urbervilles and venture back through the great room onto the balcony and relax on a lounger. I start reading and I hear a commotion inside and turn around and see his family playing with the kids and talking. I go back to my book and read a little while longer until I fall asleep.

I wake up to a sweet woman's voice "Ana?"

I open my eyes and see his mother. "I'm sorry Mrs. Grey. Jet lag."

"It's fine sweet girl. Christian says you want to talk to me."

"About Elena. I don't want her around my kids or to know anything about them."

"I understand. I don't either. Christian told me what happened with that evil bitch and I want to smash her face."

I'm shocked those words came out of this sweet woman.

"I apologize. Being a mother yourself I'm sure you understand my rage."

"Oh I feel it too. I understand. No need to apologize."

"He said you're the reason he finally told us so thank you. We made him cut her out of his life. I understand you had the same request so my understanding is that he cut ties."

"I hope so. I want to trust him with them but I do NOT trust that woman one bit."

"I see you're married now."

"Yes I got married a little over 2 weeks ago."

"Do you still love Christian?"

I look down at my hands.

"I understand. You should know he has changed his life for you. He really loves you and we've never seen that in him before you."

"It's just, I love my husband and I'm in love with him but there's something always trying to pull me towards Christian. It's confusing."

"The heart wants what it wants."

I look into my book again. I'm gonna cry if I keep talking about this. "Thank you Mrs. Grey."

"Grace please. And thank you Ana for our son and grandchildren. You did an amazing job with them. They are great."

"They really are amazing. Thank you Grace."

"I'm gonna go and spend time with them. I will see you later." I nod.

I lay back and read my book until I fall asleep again.

I wake up and panic when I realize I'm not with Ben. I'm on a damn balcony. I run into the house because I have an overwhelming urge to vomit. I run to the closest bathroom I know of which is upstairs. I make it just in time and vomit in the toilet. I stand up and borrow Christian's toothbrush. Fuck it. I realize just then that my toothbrush is still here. Huh. I go ahead and use his in case it actually belongs to someone else.

I walk back downstairs and walk into the great room and find Christian and his sister playing with the kids. I decide to go play on the piano.

I start playing with my eyes closed but everyone seems to get quiet and then I notice someone else has joined me and I play with my daughter.

After we finish the song I give her a kiss on her forehead and hug her. I look at my watch. "it's time for a nap young lady."

"Nooooo Mommy please?"

"Go tell your Daddy it's naptime for you and bubby."

She huffs. "fine."

I look up and see Christian and Mia watching. She approaches Christian and he takes them to bed.

I go in search of a bottle of wine and put it on the breakfast bar and open it. I pour myself a glass. I look at Mia. "you want a glass?"

"Yes, please."

I pour her a glass and hand it to her.

"Why don't you move back to Seattle?"

"My husband and I have businesses in Florida. We can't just uproot our lives."

She takes a drink and looks down. "I understand I guess. I just want to be near them. Maybe I can move down that way and see them more."

"Maybe."

Christian enters the room about that time without a shirt and I spit my wine in my glass. He is so fucking hot. Bastard did this on purpose. He looks up at me and smirks and I bite my lip. Fuck.

"Go put a shirt on Grey."

"I'm home. I don't need to."

"Bastard." I mutter under my breath causing them both to laugh. "I may have moved your sister to team Florida." I smirk.

"Not happening. Bad enough my children and you are already there."

"You're not my boss. I can live wherever I want." Says Mia.

"Winning"

"Hush Ana." He says.

I laugh.

After drinking about 30 minutes and talking and laughing with Christian and Mia I have the urge to throw up again "bathroom?" I say and Christian shows me to one right off the kitchen. I make it just in time and realize someone is holding my hair back. I look back and it's Christian. "thank you. Second time today."

"Pregnant?" realization hits me. It's fucking possible. Am I immune to fucking birth control.

"I don't know."

"I'll send Mrs. Jones out for a test."

I just nod.

He helps me up and I leave the bathroom and go back to sit on the couch this time. I better not drink anymore until I know.

I lay down and Christian brings me a wet washcloth. "she will be back soon."

"You know I'm a princess right?"

He chuckles, "what?"

"Seriously, Ben is 99th in line to the damn throne. I didn't find out until we were married."

"Holy fuck. I'm in the presence of royalty. Do I bow before you?"

"Nah. You will look too submissive." I joke but he doesn't find it funny.

"I told you I'm done with that."

"Prove it."

He stands up and puts out his hand and leads me upstairs and takes me to a locked room and unlocks it. It's a half destroyed sex room. "it's in the middle of being torn apart. This is where it all happened."

I look at his face. "okay I believe you. We better get out of here before a kid wanders in "

We leave the room and he locks it back up.

"Where did Mia go?"

"She had to go."

"shit. I never called my husband to let him know I made it."

I walk downstairs and Mrs. Jones is there and hands me a small bag. "thank you Mrs. Jones."

I take it and go to the bathroom.

I take the test and set it on the counter and set my timer.

I pace until the timer goes off and sure enough I'm pregnant again. Fuck me. I may be the most fertile woman on Earth. At least this one isn't an elevator baby. I haven't had elevator sex this time. I wonder how Ben will react.

He loves my kids so surely it won't be bad.

I decide to call.

"Huxley."

"Baby!?"

"Anastasia. What took so long for you to call?"

"I got caught up with dropping the kids off. Then I was reading on the balcony and fell asleep. I threw up twice."

"Are you sick? The flu?"

"No Ben. I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Ben?"

"This is good, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm happy."

"You don't sound happy."

"I'm not supposed to have children until after my brother. In royal families, it's all about order."

"Are you kidding? What now?"

"I don't know. Unless I want to be shunned from the family I have to ask you to terminate but I almost don't care because I love you enough that it doesn't matter BUT I will lose my business."

"What are you saying Ben?"

"I need you to terminate Ana. I'm sorry."

I gasp. "NO Ben!"

"Yes Ana. You're my wife."

"I'm aware. But this baby is ours and I won't just snuff out it's life over some family order. Maybe I will just raise it alone and no one has to know it's yours."

"Anastasia."

"Stop Ben. I'm not terminating and that is final."

He hangs up on me. Fuck!

I regain my composure the best I can and stick the pregnancy test in my purse.

I walk back out into the great room where Christian is sitting. "can you promise me no one but your family will visit if I go back to the apartment?"

"Of course Ana."

"I will um.. be back. I need a little bit." I turn around and walk to the elevator and get in and the tears start falling but I keep my back to the doors so he can't see me cry."

My husband wants me to kill my baby over family logistics. That is ridiculous. I go to my apartment and plop down on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up and realize I'd been sleeping for hours. I stand up and take a bath and get dressed and go back up to Christian's.

When I arrive in the foyer, I hear my kids. I walk slowly into the great room to find them playing on the floor with Christian and Elliot and Kate is here. "Kate?!" she whips her head around and comes running to me and envelops me in a hug.

"OH Ana!! I missed you."

I start crying again. "I've missed you too."

"Ana. Why are you crying?"

"We should talk."

We walk into the library and shut the door.

"My husband is far down the chain in some royal family. He said there's some sort of chain of events I guess. Anyway, I'm pregnant and because it doesn't fit properly in the chain, he wants me to terminate but I will not and I'm pretty sure he cannot make me."

"Fuck no he can't. where is his family from?"

"Genovia? Something like that."

"Never heard of it. Doesn't sound important enough to worry about."

"But I may lose my husband because of family logistics. It's ridiculous."

"Oh honey. Stay here until you work it out."

"I think I will. I don't want to lose my husband but I refuse to give up my baby. That's like if Christian asked me to get rid of one of my born kids in order for it to fit into his family. It's stupid. And it pisses me off."

"Well stick to your guns and we are on your side."

"Thank you."

I give her another hug and rejoin Christian, Elliot and the kids in the great room.

I sit down on the couch with Kate and lean my head on her shoulder.

"I have to take the kids home soon."

"Can I talk to you in private first Ana?"

I nod.

I follow him into his office.

"What's the matter Ana? You took a pregnancy test and have been looking horribly sad since."

I start crying again. He pulls me into a hug and I cry into his chest. My crying subsides some but he keeps holding me. "I'm pregnant but he says because his brother hasn't had a baby yet, that he can't either. Some family logistics. Some bullshit about how everyone from their royal family has to do everything in a certain order. He ordered me to terminate and I refused so he hung up on me. I don't know what's going to happen."

"It will be okay. You can stay in that apartment as long as you need to."

"Thank you Christian but I have to face it at some point."

"You can leave the kids here while you deal with it."

"I'll think about it." I finally pull out of the hug and compose myself. "Can you go ahead and keep them tonight. I need to call and have a long conversation with my husband and I'm not sure how good I will be for the kids right now."

"Of course. I will let you know if I need anything." I kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." I leave the office with Christian and give my kids hugs and kisses. "You're staying with Daddy tonight but Mommy will be right downstairs if you need me. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Piper says.

"I love you both. Good night."

"good night Mommy." I give them both another kiss and Kate goes to my apartment with me.

After I enter the apartment, I offer Kate a drink and let her know I'm going to my room to make a call.

"Okay. I'm right here if you need me Ana."

"Of course. Wish me luck."


	6. Chapter 6

I walk into my bedroom and sit down on the bed and dial my husband's number.

"Ana."

"Ben. We need to talk."

"Yes we do. Where are you staying? I'm in Seattle. We need to talk in person."

"What? I'm at Escala. 15th floor. Apartment 1502."

"I will be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hang up and go out to talk to Kate.

"He is in Seattle. He is on his way over."

"What? He must've left after you talked to him. Do you want me to stay?"

"No. It's fine. I can handle it on my own. Christian is right upstairs if nothing else."

She stands up and gives me a hug. "I love you and it will be okay. Remember, stick to your guns."

"Of course. You know how stubborn I am."

She giggles. "yes, I do. Good luck."

She leaves and I sit down on the couch and try to remain calm. I'm so scared of what he will say.

A knock on the door pulls me from my thoughts and I stand and walk to the door and open it. There stands my husband and his head of security. "Ana." He envelops me in a hug. "I've fucking missed you."

"I missed you too." And I start crying again.

"Shh baby. It is okay. Let's go in "

We go inside my apartment and close the door and his lips crash into mine. "the kids?"

"Christians"

He picks me up by my ass and pushes me lightly up against the door and rips my panties off and I hear his zipper and he thrusts into me causing me to gasp. His lips find mine again as he pumps into me furiously. I feel myself building and he moans, "cum with me Ana." And we cum spectacularly. "Fuck, I've missed you."

"Mmm.." is all I can manage to say. He carries me over and lays me down on the couch still inside me.

"I love you so damn much Anastasia."

"I love you too Benjamin."

He pulls out causing me to wince and sits up and looks at me. "We need to talk."

I nod and sit up, pulling my skirt back down.

"I am so fucking sorry for how I reacted on the phone. Grandpa used to tell us tales about the hierarchy and I thought that still stood but I looked into it on the flight here and I was wrong. Those "rules" have been void for more than a century. I want this baby with you Ana. I just didn't want to disappoint my family and lose everything I've worked so hard for. I behaved atrociously and I am so fucking sorry princess."

I take his hand and kiss him softly. "I forgive you but I can't forget the things you said to me Ben. I think we will be okay but I need time with dealing with the horrible things you said to me."

"I understand. How long are you staying here. I have taken the week to spend with you if that's okay."

"Yeah. I'd love that."

My phone rings. "hold on."

"Hello?"

"Ana, Alex is crying for Mama. I think he should probably stay with you tonight. I can bring him down."

"I will come get him. Be there shortly."

I hang up. "I have to go get Alex. I will be right back." I give him a soft kiss and go up to the penthouse.

When I enter the great room, Christian is holding a fussy Alex. He sees me, "ma ma" I walk over and take him out of Christian's arms and brush against his arm and I feel that electrical current that I hadn't felt in so long and my breath hitches in my throat. I take Alex and try to resist Christian but he kisses me and I reciprocate. After a few moments, I pull away.

"I can't. My husband is downstairs. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.."

"It's okay Ana. I understand. I just couldn't resist."

"Me either. But I have a husband and he is downstairs. We worked everything out."

He nods dejected and goes to kiss my cheek but I instinctively turn my face and kiss his lips. I shake my head. "I've got to go." I walk out without grabbing Alex's bag. I get into the elevator and turn around and see Christian watching me with a sad smile. I bite my lip to resist going back and kissing him again. I make it back to my apartment and lay Alex down and go in search of my husband. I find him in the bedroom looking at pictures. "What do you have there?"

"Pictures of you and Christian. I've never seen that smile Ana. You were so carefree."

"Ben."

"No, Ana. I'm sorry. I'm being silly. Come to bed with me?"

"I need you to communicate with me Ben. What were you thinking?"

"That you are in love with him. Like more than me. I know you love me. I don't doubt that for a moment but I've never made you quite this happy Ana."

"Ben, that's when I first met him. A lot has happened since then."

"I know. That's why I said I was being silly. Now come to bed with me princess. I need to show you how sorry I am."

I stand up and strip off my clothes and he does the same and I lay down and he worships my body with his own. I've missed this. I've missed him. I have such confusing feelings about Christian though.

I let Christian spend as much time as possible with the kids over the rest of the week and it is as if the kisses never happened. My husband seems genuinely happy about the baby now and that makes me happy and makes me feel better about letting go of what he said.

When we arrive at home, I make an appointment with my OBGYN for as soon as possible.

When I get to see the doctor the next week I find out I am 8 weeks pregnant with twins. I have to go home and tell Ben.

I check the time and he is still at work so I'm going by his office. I enter Huxley and take the elevator to his office floor. His PA reaches for the intercom to tell him I'm here but I stop her. "It's a surprise. Is he alone?"

She nods. I smile and walk into his office and find him sitting behind his desk. "Hello handsome."

He looks up and looks surprised to see me. He smiles. "I'm surprised to see you princess. You never come to my office?"

"I know, I figured you would want an update."

"On?"

"The babies."

"What? You didn't say baby. You said babies."

"I'm aware. It wasn't an accident. I'm 8 weeks pregnant with twins."

He looks down. "have a seat Ana."

I can tell something is wrong. "what's wrong?"

"I know about the kiss with Christian and I know about the inner debate you're having about him and me. Ana, I think you should open another branch of RP in Seattle and move back there and be with him. It is clear you are still in love with him. We can work out visitations with the kids when they are born."

I'm crying hysterically at this point. "But Ben, how could you possibly know that?"

"You talk in your sleep princess. It's okay though. You also say how much you love me. I know you really love me. I just think it is him that you are in love with. Since I met you there's been a spark missing that I only see when you look at the kids or when you spend time with him with the kids. I want you to be as happy as possible and that is with him. If it doesn't work out I will always have a place for you."

I wrap my arms around him and sob. "I love you so fucking much Ben. I really do."

"Go be with him and have your happiness Ana. I will always be here for you no matter what."

I look into his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ana, the only thing that hurts is knowing I'm holding you back from your happiness. We will always co-parent and be friends. I love you Ana and you know that saying, "if you love them, let them go".. well this is me letting you go."

I kiss him deeply and put my forehead against his. "Thank you Ben."

"Go get the kids ready and I will get the jet ready and go chase your happily ever after Ana."

I nod. "I love you Ben. Thank you for the best year of my life."

"You gave me the best year of my life Ana. I love you too. Now go before I change my mind."

I get up and he walks me to the door and gives my stomach a kiss and then kisses me deeply one last time.

I go home and get the kids together and take the nanny along and we get on the jet and head back to Seattle. I lay down on the way there and sob uncontrollably. I am in love with Christian but I think I'm also in love with Ben? But my love for Christian has always been so much stronger. I just wanted to stay safe in my relationship.

When we arrive in Seattle, I rent a car and we drive straight to Escala and I go to my apartment. The nanny and I set up the kids and put them into bed. I leave them with the nanny after tucking them in and freshen up and get on the elevator to the penthouse.

I enter in the foyer to silence. It's late so I assume he is in bed. I'm stopped by Taylor with his gun drawn. I put my hands up. "whoa, it's Ana. I'm here to surprise Christian."

He puts his gun away. "of course Ana. He should be in bed."

"Thank you Taylor."

I tip toe up to his bedroom and see him sleeping with a frown on his face and thrashing about a bit. He must be having a nightmare. I put my hands on his shoulders and try to shake him. "Christian! Wake up!"

His eyes flutter opened and he looks shocked to see me. "am I dreaming? Ana are you really here?"

"I'm right here." I kiss him softly.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me down onto the bed and kisses me deeply. "Wait. Why are you here?"

"To be happy."

"Should I know what that means?"

I giggle. "it means I'm here to be with the one who owns my heart silly."

"Who?"

"YOU! Geez, take a hint Grey!"

"But you're married."

"Do you want to spend the night playing 20 questions or do you want to show me how happy you are to see me?"

"Just wondering if you're going back to your husband."

"Jesus Grey! NO! Now fuck me!"

"gladly" he kisses me deeply while peeling my clothes off of me and makes love to me.

"Fuck Christian, harder and faster please."

"I need this slow Ana. I need to feel every inch of you."

He continues to thrust slowly and I feel myself building.

"Cum with me Ana."

"Fuck Christian." I scream as I detonate around him dragging him with me.

"Welcome home Ana."

"Home."

"So… you staying in Seattle Ana?"

"Yes. I need to open a new branch of Rose Publishing here though. I'm not giving up my dream."

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to. So do you plan to tell me what happened to bring about this change of heart?"

"Christian, it's not a change of heart. This is where my heart has belonged for years but shit kept happening and I fell in love with Ben. Problem is, I never fell out of love with you and even he saw that. He let me go to find my true happiness as he puts it. We will still be friends and co-parent so you have to live with that but other than that, as long as you still want me, I'm here."

"Fuck, Ana. Of course I want you. I fucking love you."

"And I love you Christian Grey."

"where's the kids?"

"At my apartment with the Nanny. I'll probably have to send her back to Florida unless she agrees to stay here with me."

"Well we can hire you one if you stay and you're welcome to stay here instead of down there."

"I love you Christian BUT, I will NOT stay in your dominant castle in the sky. If you had a place with a yard or something, for the kids, I might live with you."

He starts to get up but I grab his arm and push him back down and straddle him. "Not now Grey. Shut up and fuck me!"

He flips us over and fucks me hard and fast several times until we can't stay awake any longer.

I wake up in the morning wrapped up in a Christian vine. I roll over and find him staring at me. I kiss his nose. "Staring for a reason?"

"Just making sure it wasn't a dream."

"Well it definitely isn't. come take a shower with me and I'll prove it and then we can go get the kids."

He nods and we race to the shower. After a round of shower sex, I put on a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt and we venture to my apartment and I make breakfast for us and the kids. Nancy, the nanny comes out of the bedroom. "Mrs. Huxley, you're up early." She looks between me and Christian.

"I wanted to make breakfast for my family. Speaking of, Nancy, the kids and I are moving here, to Seattle and I was wondering if you were interested in staying on?"

"Of course Mrs. Huxley. I've grown to love your children. They are family now as well. What about Mr. Huxley?"

"Ben will be staying in Florida and you may call me Ana."

"Okay. I just have to get my stuff, Ana."

"That can be arranged. I have to get my stuff too. Christian, we also need to change the children's last name to Grey."

"That can be taken care of. Am I on their birth certificate?"

"No. We can do that too. Nancy, this is the kids' father Christian Grey. You will see him around a lot."

"Okay Ana. I'm gonna get the kids up." She says.

"I got that Nancy." Christian says as he gets up to wake up and dress the kids.

I finish breakfast and prepare it on plates for us all and set them out.

We all eat and I give Nancy the day off to make her arrangements with her family.

"We should go and see my parents today."

"Sounds good to me. Should I take my wedding rings off? I'll just feel naked without them."

"You can leave them on. For now."

"Let's go then."


	7. Chapter 7

We head over to the Grey's manor.

When we arrive, we are greeted by Grace at the door. Piper runs up and gives her a hug. "Nana Grace. We live here now."

"You do?" she looks up at me and I nod. "that's wonderful."

"Mom, we come to visit for a little while." Christian says.

"You know you're all welcome anytime." Piper goes running past Grace into the house. "Come in."

We walk in and are guided to the family room where Mia and Carrick already found Piper, or rather she found them.

"ANA!?!" Mia runs up and hugs me tight. "You're living here now?"

"Yes."

"Are you with Christian now?" she whispers in my ear.

"Yes."

She squeals and hugs me tighter. "Geez, Mia. Let her breathe. She is pregnant." Christian says.

And she looks shocked. "They are my husband's." I put her out of misery of curiosity.

"Okay. But I can still be the baby's Auntie?"

"Of course. The more the merrier and there's 2 babies."

"Yay. Give me Alex." Christian hands Alex to her and she wanders back to the couch talking to him.

I wrap my arms around Christian. "We should invite Kate and Elliot over?"

"I'll call." I nod and walk over to sit on a couch with the family.

"So Ana. Are you with Christian now?" Carrick asks getting straight to the point.

"Yes. My husband and I are getting an amicable divorce. It was actually his idea for me to come back. I'm getting ready to open a new branch of my Publishing company here."

"You own a Publishing company. Interesting." I just smile.

"Don't worry about him dear. He's a lawyer who is looking out for our son." Grace adds.

"It's okay. I understand that need. I feel that way about my kids." I smile and look at my beautiful children. "If you're worried I'm after Christian for his money, you don't have to be. I have enough of my own and I'm very independent. I don't care how much money he has. I'm not interested in it all. I never have been. I built Rose Publishing up on my own."

"That's impressive. How old are you?"

"26."

"Christian was doing well for himself at that age too. You have a lot in common."

"We do. He is a good man. He was just stuck in a dark place for a while because of HER. I'm glad he finally saw it for what it was."

"I am glad you helped him see it Ana. You've been great for him. He told us about you a while ago. He was lost without you when you left. Both times."

"It won't happen again. I've learned to quit running with age. I'm in this as long as he will have me."

I feel hands on my shoulders and look up and see Christian. "I won't give you up this time."

"Good." He leans down and kisses me. He comes around the couch and sits beside me and grabs my hand and holds it.

"So when are you getting divorced Ana?" Grace asks.

"I have to talk to Ben but I think we will go to an attorney together since we agreed to everything."

"I can help with that unless he wants to do it in Florida?"

"I'll have to call and ask but thank you for the offer. I have to go down and get my stuff moved anyways."

"Let me know. I'd be happy to help. I'll give you the family discount." I smile. Family. They consider me family.

"I will thank you."

About that time Elliot and Kate come through the door. I stand up and go to Kate and give her a hug. "I've missed you Kate."

"I missed you too Ana. Why are you here?"

"Well… I live here now."

She smiles bright and gives me another hug. "Yay! I get my best friend/sister back. Wait. Your whole family moving here?"

"Just me, the kids and my nanny."

"You're husband?"

"Working on a divorce. Amicable. He told me to come back to stay."

"Well you better not run off again."

I smile and hug her again. "Never."

We spend the rest of the evening with the Greys, then go back to Escala. We agree to go to my apartment.

"I'm gonna call Ben and then go to bed early if that's okay with you."

"Of course. I will put the kids down. I love you Ana."

"I love you too Christian."

I go back to my bedroom and get out my phone.

"Huxley."

"Ben."

"Hey baby. How is it going? Please leave out anything descriptive."

I giggle. "it's good. I was calling because I need to make arrangements to get our stuff and Nancy is going to stay with us."

"That is fine. I can have your things packed and shipped to you. Nancy's too."

"Baby, I want to help."

"Nonsense. You're pregnant. If it helps you feel any better, I will come with your stuff and we can get our divorce done while I'm there."

"About that. Carrick Grey said he would be happy to help if you're interested."

"Sounds good to me. I do miss you baby. This is an adjustment for me but I just need to make sure you are happy."

"I am. But I do still miss you Ben. You have to visit often. I need my friend."

"I can't take my wedding ring off."

"Me either. Maybe we can exchange them at the divorce for proper closure."

"That sounds like a plan. Fuck! This is harder to deal with than I'd imagined but it's worth it if you can be even happier."

"Thank you again Ben. Let me know when you're coming. I love you."

"I know. I love you too princess."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Later princess."

I hang up and start crying and lay down.

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up wrapped up in Christian. He must really be worried I will run off on him again. I roll over and look at his sleeping face and lightly trace his jawline with my index finger. I kiss his lips softly.

I carefully roll out of his grasp because my bladder is about to explode.

While I'm in the bathroom I hear, "Ana?!" Oh Christian.

"In the bathroom."

He comes wandering in looking all sex on legs with his perfect abs on display and I get up and clean myself and strip off my clothes, knowing he is watching. "mmmm… you teasing me Mrs. Huxley?"

"Ana please, and yes. I certainly am." He stalks over to me and picks me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around him as he kisses me feverishly and carries me back to bed and makes love to me.

"Fuck, Ana."

"Mmhmm.. Christian are you afraid I'm going to run off on you again?"

"Honestly, yes. I have to go back to work tomorrow and I'm petrified."

"Hey. I will find a place to purchase for RP tomorrow. Will that help you feel better?"

He looks up at me. "You can have SIP. It has been going downhill gradually for years and it's dead weight to me at this point but I'm confident you can build it back up."

"I most definitely can. BUT… I WILL purchase it from you. I don't want anything handed to me. I earned this. Let me pay for it."

"Fine. $10."

"You asshole." I laugh. "Fine. Let's do it. Ben is coming to bring me and Nancy's stuff soon and we are going to use your father for the divorce if he doesn't mind. He did offer."

"I will let him know." He gives me a deep kiss and his erection is growing again.

"Really?"

"Yep." He starts thrusting and fucks me until I have another mind blowing orgasm.

This continues for the duration of the night until I drift off peacefully in Christian's arms.

A week later.

I purchased SIP from Christian and stopped business until I can get it rebuilt stronger as Rose Publishing.

All employees were promised to keep their jobs IF they pass RP's guidelines for hiring. So far most have passed. We had to let go of a few though. We filled in the rest of our vacancies and upgraded our security. We should be open for business again by the end of next weekend.

Ben is coming into town this week. I haven't seen him in over a week, which is the longest we have ever gone without seeing each other since we started dating. I still miss him. He is right. This is harder than expected but it will still happen. I can't disappoint Christian again.

2 days later

I'm at the airport waiting for my husband to arrive in one of Christian's many Audi's. I convinced him I should do this on my own.

The movers are going to take a few days to move all my stuff into Escala so I'm going to stay at Christian's and Ben is staying at the Fairmont.

Ben's jet arrives so I get out and wait for him to exit. I see him as soon as he gets off and smile and run to him and hug him.

"You look good princess."

"Thank you. You ready?"

"Not really but yes. Ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh, baby. Let's talk in the car."

He nods and follows me and his personal security drives us to the Grey law offices so we have the opportunity to talk.

"Have you been sleeping Ben?"

He shakes his head. "Not really. I know I made the right choice for you but it is still so hard for me."

"It's hard for me too. I'm glad I still get to have you in my life though."

"That may be the hardest part Ana. Seeing you so happy all the time."

"You should find someone Ben. You deserve to be happy too."

"I am for the most part. It is just hard to sleep alone again and this is my adjustment period I guess."

"Oh baby." I give him a soft kiss. "You know I still love you and always will, right?" he nods.

I hug him. "I will always love you too Anastasia. You deserve this."

I take his face in my hands softly and kiss him softly again. "I love you Ben Huxley and I need you to take care of yourself. I need you to be happy and healthy. I cannot be truly happy if you aren't." I put his hand on my slight bump. "they need Daddy happy and healthy too."

He gives me a soft kiss and quickly deepens it and I reciprocate. This is my husband after all. He slides his hand up my thigh. I stop him.

"Baby, you know I can't."

He holds me with his face buried in the crook of my neck. I can feel his tears on my neck. "Princess, just one last time?"

How do you deny your crying husband that you're about to divorce. "I shouldn't Ben. Technically I am with Christian now. Your idea."

He sighs. "Ughh I know. I'm so sorry. I must sound so desperate right now."

"No baby. I understand. I do. If we were just getting divorced, I'd be more than happy to give you what you want but I'm with someone and it just isn't fair to Christian."

"I understand princess. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Ben."

"We're here." The security officer says.

I look at Ben and kiss him softly again. "Let's go."

The security Gibson, let's me out and Ben scoots out behind me, gracefully as always. I take his hand and we walk in. We make it to Mr. Grey's office and walk in hand in hand.

We agree to take what we came into the marriage with and Ben absolutely insists on spousal support and child support even though I tried to turn him down repeatedly. I got my maiden name back and changed the kids last names to Grey and had Christian put on their birth certificates pending Christian's signature.

We sign the papers and exchange our wedding rings and walk out of the office. Once back in the car, we both cry and hold each other. The divorce isn't final yet, obviously, but we kiss and hug and cry all the way back to the Fairmont where I drop them off and drive back to Escala. I pull into the underground garage and park and cry. I just signed away my husband and it is incredibly sad.

I hear a tap on the window and wipe my eyes and look up to find Christian. I open the door and jump out of the SUV and hug him. "my dad called and said you might need me."

"I definitely do. Take me back to your apartment. I need a cry, bath and nap."

"That can be arranged. I love you Ana. It will be okay. I have a surprise for you whenever you're ready."

"Maybe tomorrow. I am on an overload of emotions today and pregnancy hormones don't help the matter."

"Let's go in baby." I nod and he walks me into the elevator. I lean against the back of the elevator and he comes to me and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly and quickly deepen it. I shimmy over and hit the emergency button to stop the elevator. "Are you sure Ana?" he whispers against my lips.

"Fuck yes, Christian. Fuck me!"

He lifts me up and rips my panties off and makes quick work of freeing himself and swiftly enters me, all without breaking the kiss. He thrusts hard and fast until we both climax hard. "fuck. That was intense."

I slightly giggle. "the elevator magic. Bright side. I'm already pregnant this time."

We chuckle and he pulls out and let's me down, giving me one more passionate kiss. He puts himself back into his pants and puts my panty scraps back into his pocket and pulls the button to start the elevator back up.

He puts his arms back around me and holds me close all the way up to the penthouse. Once we arrive, I give the kids kisses and kiss Christian and go off to his room and run myself a bath. I put in some lavender bath oil. I get in and lay back and cry for my husband and cry for me and cry for all my children whose lives are changing because I fell in love with one man moreso than the man I married.

I must've fallen asleep crying because I'm awoken being placed in bed. "hey."

"Just get some sleep. You can shower later if you still want to. I love you Ana. It will be okay."

"Mmm.. I love you too Christian. Will you hold me until I fall asleep and Kiss the kids for me?"

"Of course." He kicks off his shoes and takes off his shirt and gives me a kiss and lays behind me and pulls me to his firm chest. I drift off into a deep slumber. When I wake up, I'm in bed alone and it is dark outside. I lay there for a minute and try to wake the rest of the way up.

After a little bit, I get up and throw on one of Christian's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers and go in search of Christian.

I find him at the piano playing a sad melody. Something is bothering him again.

I sit down beside him and kiss his cheek and he half smiles. "What's bothering you Christian?"

He smiles and stops playing and wraps his arms around me. "I'm just scared that you will leave me again. You're so sad about Ben and the divorce that you just slept half a day after crying yourself to sleep in the tub."

"Christian, I'm not going anywhere. I admit, it's all very confusing and I do love him. But I love you more Christian and he knows that. It is bittersweet to end something like a marriage when nothing bad has happened and you're on good terms. I feel bad because my decision uprooted and changed a lot of lives. This affects all of us. The kids have known Ben for almost a year and Ben has been in their lives and mine that long or longer. And your life and your family as well as the rest of our families are ALL affected in some way by this decision and I feel bad. I think Ben is affected the most, even though he pushed me to come back to you."

"I love you so much Ana. I'm just scared I'm gonna open my eyes and this will have all been a dream and you're gone again."

"Not happening Grey. Now take me to bed and love me and let's get some sleep."

"Uh uh. You need to eat something first. Mac and cheese?"

"Ugh. Okay. Sounds delicious."

He chuckles and pulls back and kisses my lips softly and I attempt to deepen it but he pulls out, "Food, then sex. Nice try Miss Steele."

I laugh. "Can't fault me. I know you want it too." I rub his erection through his pants and he pushes my hand away.

"You have no idea. Let's eat."

We get up and have some mac and cheese and sex and drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

When I wake in the morning, I'm alone in bed so I stretch out and something catches my eye in the light. I lift my left hand and there's a huge ring on my finger. Not significantly large but just the size I deem appropriate. What the actual fuck? Did I get engaged in my sleep?

I sit up and have the overwhelming urge to vomit. I run to the bathroom and vomit. After I'm empty I get up and shower and brush my teeth. I put on some clean clothes and wander out in the living room to find my family eating breakfast. "Where's my purse Christian? I need to take my nausea meds so I can eat."

"Check the couch baby." I find my purse on the couch and sit down and take my meds.

"I have to see Ben off today. He might want to see the kids for a bit too."

"I want to see Papa Ben." Piper chimes in. I look at Christian and raise my eyebrows.

"Okay. But let Taylor drive you please."

"Yes sir." I say and he smiles because he likes being called that and I just shake my head.

After about 30 minutes they are all done eating but I'm ready to eat so I have a lot of pancakes and bacon which makes Christian extremely happy. He loves to watch me eat. I just find it weird.

"Care to explain why I have a ring on my finger Christian?"

"You said you felt naked without your wedding ring and you asked me to marry you in your sleep so I just slid it on there."

I smile. "But I can't wear it to see Ben. It's not fair to him considering legally I'm still his wife until the divorce goes through. Furthermore, I'd like a better proposal than, 'you asked me in my sleep so I slid the ring on there'"

He laughs. "I can do that." He kisses me softly.

"I better get the kids ready unless you want to?"

"I got them baby."

I take off the ring and hand it to him. "Here. Hold onto this until you have a better way to propose."

He takes it. "That's not a no, Ana."

"It most definitely is not." I take his face in my hands and kiss him passionately. "Now go get the kids ready." I smack his firm butt and he raises an eyebrow at me and I giggle.

"I still love that sound. I will have them ready in a little bit."

"Thank you baby." I say sweetly and bat my eyelashes.

When he is getting the kids ready, I call Ben to let him know I'm coming.

"Huxley."

"Ben."

"Princess is everything okay?"

"Yes. I was just calling to let you know, I'm bringing the kids over for you to visit with a little while before you have to leave."

"Thank you Ana. I think that may help me get some clarity."

I smile at this. "Okay. We will be over soon."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon."

I turn around and see Christian right behind me looking hurt. "what? You know I love him. It's not like I am going to stop loving him because I love you more. It will always be there. As a friend and my babies' father."

He shakes his head. "yeah. I understand. It's just hard to hear and scares me."

"Look, Christian. If I was going to leave you for him, I had the opportunity to do it yesterday but I turned it down because it is you I want and he understood that. And the kids will be there and Taylor. It will be fine. I promise. Oh, also, you need to go to your dad and sign to be put on the kid's birth certificates. I petitioned for their last names to be changed." I dig out my divorce papers and hand them to him. "read it yourself. I love you." I give him a sweet kiss and grab the kids and we head to the Fairmont with Taylor.

When we arrive, we go up to the suite and Taylor and Gibson stand outside. I knock. He opens the door smiling.

"Come in."

We go inside and I give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "you can spend time with them. I'm going to go sit at the breakfast bar to give you some time."

"Okay princess. Thank you for this." I nod and smile. He seems so much better since yesterday.

I watch him interact with the kids. They already know they won't see Ben as much anymore.

After 2 hours, I lay down in the bedroom and I fall asleep with his scent in my nose.

I wake up to Piper jumping on the bed. "Piper, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up. Papa Ben said it's time to go."

"I'll be right there." I'm glad he didn't wake me up. The way these hormones are God knows what would've happened.

I walk out after straightening up my hair. "About time you wake up sleepyhead. We're ready to go. Grey's man is probably going to think inappropriate things have been happening in here."

"Thanks for having me woke up. Let's go."

We walk out of the suite. Ben holding a sleepy Alex. Taylor keeps his stoic expression but I catch him raising an eyebrow and I just smile at him and shake my head.

When we arrive at the jet he gives the kids kisses and he promises to visit. I get out with him and hold his hand all the way to the jet and give him a hug and a sweet kiss. "I love you princess. Keep me updated on all 4 of the kids." He bends down and kisses my belly. "You two take care of Mommy. I love you." He stands back up and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "You will always be my princess."

I smile and hug him. "I love you too Ben. Take care of yourself. We will miss you."

"I'll see you soon princess." I let him go and start crying again and turn away so he doesn't see it and get back in the SUV as the door closes on his jet. This is the door closing on the chapter of our life together. "Let's go home Taylor."

"Mr. Grey has recommended I take you to him for his surprise. Your nanny is there to take the kids."

"Is it at least a good surprise Taylor? I can't use anymore negative shit this week."

"Yes, Miss Steele."

"Ana please."

He nods to acknowledge my request.

We drive for a good 20 minutes before we come to a gate. I furrow my brow confused. We pull into the long driveway and there's a beautiful Victorian home in the distance. I wonder who lives here.

We pull up beside the house and I see Christian's R8. Taylor let's me out and Nancy comes out and gets in. "just go around back Ana."

"Thank you Nancy." I wonder who all will be back here. I walk around the house as I see Taylor take off with Nancy and the kids.

As I get to the back I'm greeted by a meadow full of flowers and candles. Is this a party? If so, where are the people?

I keep walking around and find Christian holding a rose smiling at me and I just frown, confused about what is happening.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss. "Who lives here Christian and where are they?"

"They are right here Ana."

I look at him confused. "I bought us this house Ana. If you still are open to moving in with me."

I look around with my jaw open, I'm sure. "Christian are you kidding me? I fucking love it!!"

"My brother will come in and remodel it."

I kiss him to shut him up. "just show me the house Christian."

He walks me through the house and I fucking love it.

"I was thinking of having it tore down and have something ecologically efficient built in it's place."

"NO Christian. Just a little TLC and it will be perfect. You tear this house down and I will kick your ass."

"Okay then. It's settled."

"Okay."

"I have something else ready for you out back."

He takes my hand and leads me out back and sits me down in a chair on the deck. He pours us a glass of wine. "Christian."

"Eh.. non- alcoholic." I nod.

I look up at the candles and just now realize they spell something out. "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

My mouth pops open and I gasp. I turn around to look at Christian and he is on his knee. "Christian.."

"Ana, I'm not good at speeches for personal things mostly because no words will ever suffice explaining my love for you. You're just amazing. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes Christian. Yes, yes, yes!!"

He smiles brightly and slides that huge rock back on my finger and picks me up and spins me around kissing me feverishly.

"Thank you Ana."

"I love you Christian Grey."

"I love you Anastasia Steele."

I kiss him passionately. "Let's go to our now home and celebrate properly." I whisper against his lips.

"I like that idea. Help me put out these candles. They're all electric." I giggle.

We turn off all the candles and he scoops me up and Carries me to the car and puts me in.

When we arrive at Escala, he takes me to my apartment and he takes me straight to bed. My apartment is full of boxes and I'm pretty sure we don't own this much stuff… Ben.

He makes love to me all night long until daylight when we're too exhausted to keep our eyes open.

When I wake up I'm alone in bed. I decide to get up and figure out what the hell is in these boxes. A lot of expensive shit. Brand new clothes, books, jewelry, heels and more. What the fuck Ben? I go ahead and pick out a sexy outfit and knee high boots and go take a shower and put them on. After I get dressed, I pull out my phone and text Christian.

Where are you? I need to call Ben about the crazy amount of new shit all over my apartment but let me know where you are and I will find you after. Xo – A

I dial Ben's number.

"Huxley."

"Benjamin Huxley. Care to explain all the new stuff boxed up in my apartment?"

"Yes princess. I told you that you'd always be my princess. I know Grey can afford to get you stuff like that but this is my gift to you. There's maternity gear too. Call it my first month's alimony. There's also a bunch of new stuff for all 4 kids in there. I put child support into your account as well. Let me do this. I need to make sure I give you what you deserve princess."

"You really don't have to and I have to insist you don't do it anymore for me. Just for the kids. You know I can take care of myself. That being said, thank you Ben. I love you."

"I know princess. I love you too. How's my babies today?"

"They are great. We're about to go eat. I slept in today."

"Then you better go and feed my babies. I will call you back tomorrow. Enjoy your stuff."

"We will. Talk to you tomorrow."

I hang up and realize I got a new message from Christian.

I'm up at the penthouse. I had breakfast made for you. I was going to bring it down but I guess since you're up, you can come get it. Love you and see you soon. Xo – C

This sweet man.

I get up and take my purse and put my phone in it and head up to the penthouse.

When I arrive I smell something and it turns my stomach so I run to the nearest bathroom and vomit. I notice someone is holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

I look up and it's Christian. "the babies don't like whatever that smell is."

"eggs. I will have Gail put them out. I don't want you sick."

"Okay. I should probably take my nausea meds anyway."

"You look mighty fine Miss Steele. Going somewhere?"

"No. Just figured I'd wear some of the excessive new clothes Ben sent me with my stuff before I start growing."

"That's what all that stuff is?"

"Oh that's not the half of it."

"You will have to fill me in. Freshen up and take your meds and you can have what you want for breakfast."

"Pancakes and bacon are acceptable."

I smile and he kisses my forehead and leaves the room. After I freshen up and take my meds, I walk into the great room and the egg smell is gone. Thank God.

I see my family already eating and I smile at them and grab my food and sit down with them and eat myself.

3 months later.

It's been 3 months since Christian proposed. He wanted to rush into marriage and if he had his way, we would've been married the minute our divorce was finalized which was a week after Ben left. Ben has been back to visit the kids once a month. He takes the kids out to see the sights. We only share hugs and occasional chaste kisses. We still say we love each other, because we do, but Christian has accepted that I'm his and I'm not going anywhere so he is fine with it.

Ben is in town today and the 3 of us are going to my OBGYN together so that we can find out the gender of the babies. Ben has agreed to let Christian be involved since he will be a Stepfather to the babies. He now knows about the engagement and is actually happy for us. He has been doing much better since he started spending time with the kids.

Rose Publishing is flourishing. It is as successful as the primary location and I've been working out of this office for 2 months. Before that, I had to go to Florida to hire and train a new on site CEO. I was gone for 2 weeks. Christian kept the kids and I was lost without them. I stayed at a hotel even though Ben offered me the guest room but Christian wasn't comfortable with me sleeping in the same house as him so I respected his wishes.

The house is finally ready to move in to. We moved all the stuff we don't need immediately in there as well as new furniture but we aren't moving in until we get back from our honeymoon. We will all be staying at Escala until then. It just so happens our wedding is this weekend. I've been planning my wedding with Mia and Kate for the past 3 months so we are ready.

Piper is now 5 and Alex is 1. They are amazing.

The entire family insisted that we go on a 2 week honeymoon and that they would all take turns watching the kids with the Nanny. I reluctantly agreed. I hate being away from the kids.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm huge baby."

"You're growing babies. You're sexy as hell. I love the bump. I may have to keep you pregnant. We do make pretty babies Ana."

I smack his arm. "No. My uterus is tired. No more elevators with you once the babies are born."

He laughs at me. A hardcore belly laugh. "I just remembered you being afraid to let me on the elevator when you first came back."

"Yeah. What are the odds you get pregnant on an elevator twice?"

"Extremely low. Finish getting ready. We got babies to see."

Christian is most excited by this because he missed both the kids' ultrasounds and stuff. Ben was there when Alex was born. We started dating right before that.

"Okay okay." I check myself in the mirror one last time. "I'm ready."

"Good. I love you Anastasia."

"I love you too Christian." I give him a soft kiss and we head out the door after we kiss the kids goodbye.

We pick up Ben on the way to the doctor and I'm sandwiched between my ex-husband and my fiance and this couldn't get much more awkward. They have never been in a car with me at the same time.

"We're here." I announce to end the silence when I see the office.

We get out and go into the office. We get through to my room fairly quickly after all the standard questions and tests. Everything checks out and I'm now laid back on a table with a baby daddy on both sides and the ultrasound technician looks genuinely confused. I point at Ben, "the father" I point at Christian. "the step father." She nods and smiles.

She clicks and measures, I think. "I suppose you want to know the genders?"

"Yes." I say. No one else is saying anything but they are both holding a hand and watching the screen attentively.

"Looks like baby A is a girl and baby B is a boy. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Pictures, please."

She nods and clicks out some pictures of the twins and I look up and both of these full grown powerful men look like they are about to cry but neither will speak yet. I can just see their bright smiles.

We get up and leave. Once in the vehicle, I decide that's enough of the silent treatment shit. "Okay, you two, we all have to co-parent so you two better learn to get along because you will be seeing each other a lot. Matter of fact, you should both go out together alone tonight and get to know each other. That's the mother's demand."

"Yes, Ana." They both say together.

"Now that that is settled, who's getting me a large strawberry milkshake?"

"I will." Says Ben just before Christian gets a chance to open his mouth.

"Good. Then Christian can get me McDonald's french fries."

I smile and grab both their hands. "Taylor take us to McDonald's and Dairy Queen. Mommy has some cravings." I say.

They both start chuckling. "shut up or I'll have pickles and ice cream and make you both have some too."

They both stop laughing and straighten up.

After we get my craving food we head to Fairmont to drop off Ben. Yes, I had Ben Huxley and Christian Grey in fast food drive thrus.

When we drop off Ben I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you and Christian will be by to pick you up at 6 pm."

"Okay princess. I love you too."

He gets out and goes in and I look at Christian. "What?"

"I don't want to see that."

"Christian Grey. Don't let it bother you. It's not like I'm fucking him. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Just best friends who were married for a few months and made babies together. He is not a threat to you. That chapter has been closed for a while. Now pick him up at 6 and get to know him and how he isn't a threat. Do it for the kids. They love him too."

"Fine." I give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you baby. I love you."

"I love you too Anastasia."

I lean into his side as he puts his arm around me. I must've fallen asleep because I'm in bed alone when I wake up.

I stretch out and look at the clock. It's 5 so I bet he is getting ready. "baby?"

"In here baby." I hear come from the bathroom. I roll out of bed and walk in and find him in the shower. I strip out of my clothes and climb in behind him and wrap my arms around him.

He turns around and lifts my chin and kisses me softly. "you owe me."

"Then fuck me baby."

He moves me to the other side of him. "support yourself on the wall. I'm going to take you from behind." I do as I'm told and eagerly anticipate what is to come.

He scoots my legs apart a little more with his hands on my hips to keep me from slipping and kisses my back as he swiftly penetrates me. "fuck."

"You okay baby?"

"Fuck yes. Move please."

He begins to pound relentlessly into me while holding onto me. "Cum with me Ana." And those words are my undoing and I climax gloriously and he follows right behind me. "fuck Ana!"

He holds onto me and kisses my back again and we stay like that a few more moments before he pulls out and spins me around and holds me under the stream of water. "You're perfect, Ana."

"Mmm.. I may need another nap after that. Pregnancy is exhausting."

"maybe Because the babies are stealing all your energy."

"Smart ass. I knew that. I love you Christian Grey. Enjoy your date with my ex-husband and behave."

"I will be on my best behavior and I love you too." He kisses me. "Go get some more sleep. I plan to keep you up tonight."

"Mmm.. I look forward to it. I expect a full report when you return."

"Yes Mamma." I get out and dry off and throw on a silk nightgown and lay down. I drift off after he comes and gives me a kiss on my lips and nose.

I am awoken to kisses on my neck and shoulder. "mmm.. don't stop."

"Never baby."

I roll over and kiss him passionately on the mouth. "Fuck me please then we can talk."

He fucks me hard until we both combust simultaneously.

"Holy fuck! Every single time, I think it can't possibly get any better than this' and then you exceed my expectations every single time Mr. Grey."

"I do what I can." He smirks.

"So… how was your evening?"

"It was pretty good actually. I know where his intentions lie now and I'm confident that nothing more will happen between you two. I offered him to be a groomsman so I guess you could have Mia to walk with him since we had originally only planned on MOH and best man… He is family now, after all."

"Wow, it went really well. I love that."

"I thought you would. We talked a lot over scotch. We actually have a lot in common."

"I thought you would."

"Now…" he kisses me sweetly. "I want to make love to my fiancé."

"I'm not gonna stop you baby."

We make love for hours, talking in between, until I drift off to sleep.

3 days later

Ben stayed in town the last 3 days and was looking into buying himself a house in town for when he stays so he has a place other than a hotel to take the kids.

Today, I marry the love of my life and I get to share the day with 2 best friends, one of which I happen to have married before.

Christian stayed the night with Elliot. Kate stayed with me.

We are getting married in the meadow behind our new house. The Greys went all out with decorating. Today should be perfect.

I wake up to Kate and Mia singing here comes the bride annoyingly.

"Mmmm. You both suck."

"Oh get up sleepyhead. The makeup artist and hair stylist are here. We have to start getting ready." I reluctantly open my eyes and sit up. "go take a shower and meet us out here."

"Yes ma'am." I say sarcastically.

After a shower, they fix our hair and makeup and we all drive to my new home in a limo. "I'm gonna go make sure they can't see you so we can get you up to your room to get us changed. Be right back." Kate says.

Kate comes back and her and Mia surround me and we move into the house and upstairs as quickly as possible. After we all get dressed, Mia goes to get my Dad and he comes in to get me.

"You sure about this sweetheart? I already did this once this year."

"Daddy, he is it. I love Ben with all my heart but Christian is my heart. This is the one Daddy."

"I trust you sweetie. I just had to ask. Let's go get you married."

I nod and he takes my arm and we follow Mia and then Kate down our elaborate spiral staircase and out into the back yard. We wait on the deck for Mia and Kate to get down the aisle. We walk up to the aisle and I see him and his eyes light up and I smile brightly.

At the end of the aisle my Daddy gives him my hand and whispers. "You better not hurt her Grey. Need I remind you that I own a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

I watch as Christian swallows hard. "no sir. I would never hurt her and you don't need to remind me."

"Good. And call me Ray. Welcome to the family." Christian nods.

He take both my hands and I smile at him. I make eye contact with my ex-husband behind Elliot who is smiling. He winks and nods and I smile and look back at my groom. We exchange vows and rings and they pronounce us man and wife.

"You may kiss the bride."

He cups my face and kisses me softly and sensually and deepens it but keeps it PG. "I love you wife."

"I love you husband."

He takes my hand as everyone cheers and we walk back down the aisle.

At the reception, we all eat and chat animatedly. After the reception, we prepare for the dance.

My husband and I share our first dance and can't stop smiling and staring at each other. He leans his forehead against mine and we just stare into one another's eyes.

After our song is over I dance with Daddy who tells me how obvious it is that I'm much happier with Christian.

After the wedding party dance Ben cuts in and Christian allows it. I give him a sweet kiss and turn to Ben and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You're much happier today than you were at our wedding. Now I know we made the right decision Ana."

"Thank you Ben. I owe this all to you. I love you so much and I'm so happy that you're part of our family. You see the extra house way over there?" I point to the guest house on our property. The staff have their own house.

He nods.

"That's yours for when you're in town if you want it. If you need to pay something for it for your male pride, that's fine but it would be easier with the kids. We would all be on the same property."

"Thank you Ana. That's perfect actually. I am thinking about moving up here. I want to open my own office here and leave my brother in Florida. That way I can be around all 4 kids and you and Christian all the time."

I hug him close. "that's perfect Ben. We can all do this together."

"I love you princess. Anything for you. I was thinking of getting the kids miniature ponies. We could set up a stable out here. How would you feel about that?"

"That would be perfect. You could have Elliot help build it. Tomorrow you can check out the inside of your new house. It's already furnished and we can just redecorate the other rooms for the kids."

"Sounds great. I'm so happy you have your happiness Ana. I guess it's time I get back out there and find mine."

"What do you think of Mia?"

"I like her. She is much peppier than you though. I don't know if I can keep up."

"Then ask her on a date Ben. The worst she can do is say no. If nothing else, use it as practice to getting back out there."

"I think I will."

"I'll put in a good word for you."

The song ends and I hug him and kiss his cheek. "I love you. Go get that date."

He smiles. "I love you too princess." We separate and I take his hand and walk him to Mia.

"Mia, you've met my ex-husband Ben? Ben would like to talk to you." I step back. "I'll leave you to it then."

I wander off in search of my husband. When I find him I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper in his ear. "sneak off and meet me in our bedroom baby." I pull back and look at his handsome face and see a bright smile creep up on his face.

I give him a sweet kiss and sneak through the crowd into the house and go to our bedroom.

I kick off my shoes and look out the window over our party rubbing my belly. I see Ben still talking with Mia and it makes me smile. I hear someone come in but don't turn around until I feel arms wrap around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and crash my lips into his. "I want a quickie baby. We can take our time later."

"As you wish." He helps peel my dress off and fucks me for the first time in our new bed. "Fuck. Mrs. Grey, you're amazing."

"Mmm… as are you Mr. Grey. Let's go rejoin our party."

"What were you doing with Ben and Mia earlier?"

"Playing cupid."

He smiles. "I trust him with her. He is a good man. I didn't know that before but I do now. He gave you your happiness so I know he would give her happiness as well if it works out."

"Good. Because they don't need our permission." I stick my tongue out at him teasingly. "Also, Ben is moving into the guesthouse. He is building an office here so he can be near all of us. He also wants to build a stable and get the kids miniature ponies. I just thought I would let you know."

"I guess that would all work. I'm not ecstatic about ponies but I am becoming accustomed to bending to your will Mrs. Grey."

"Mmm… as you should… now about rejoining the party.."

He gets up. "let's get dressed and go. Go ahead and put something else on if you want. I'm gonna change too. We're going on our 2 week honeymoon/babymoon tonight."

"Yes sir." I give him a soft kiss and get up and find a change of clothes in our already fully stocked closet and get dressed, as he also does.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been 3 months since our wedding and everything is going great.

We're all officially settled into our new house. Ben finally got started on building his new office and has officially moved into our former guesthouse after a bit of redecorating for the kids' rooms.

He and Elliot have been building the stables for 2 months now. Between the beer and the kids interrupting, it is taking them a little while. It's all good though.

Ben and Mia have been casually dating. They haven't kissed yet. They are taking their time and building a friendship first like we did. She comes over a lot more to visit with us though secretly hoping to see him.

The kids love having all 3 of us on the same property. Nancy takes them back and forth between our houses a lot.

Christian and I's relationship had only grown stronger. We love our new house and we had an amazing honey/babymoon. It was a great week. When we came back, we were glad to be back with the kids but sad that we couldn't still be locked up in our little bubble. I guess we are now one big happy bubble with our whole family, which works for me too.

I'm now 32 weeks pregnant with Brandi Grace Huxley and Benjamin Paul Huxley, Jr.

The Greys have graciously accepted Ben into the family and they are all happy that Mia is dating him. I admit it is a little awkward for me but no more awkward than him having to watch Christian and I.

"Baby, are you ready? We're gonna be late?"

"As soon as you're the size of sea biscuit, we can discuss the speed of getting ready for stuff Christian."

He chuckles. "you're not the size of sea biscuit and furthermore you're absolutely gorgeous pregnant. You are growing humans and it fascinates me. I missed this with Alex and Piper."

"I know baby. I'm sorry. I'm ready now." He gives me a kiss.

"You look perfect."

"Mmm.. thank you."

Today we're having a huge garden party at the Greys' manor.

The kids are staying with the nanny and Ben is joining us for another date with Mia.

"Both my favorite grown men looking dapper today."

"Oh princess you look gorgeous." Ben says as he kisses my cheek. "How's Ben and Brandi?"

"Kicking my bladder but good." I smile.

We get to the party and Ben goes to find Mia and we circulate.

After about 2 hours of mingling, we all sit down to eat. We're interrupted by a commotion in the house and all the sudden Mrs. Bitch troll comes storming out of the backdoor and looks directly at me and points at me. "YOU STOLE MY WHOLE LIFE. YOU MADE CHRISTIAN GET RID OF ME AND THEN HIM AND HIS FAMILY RUINED MY LIFE AND NOW YOU HAVE HIM YOU LITTLE GOLD DIGGING WHORE. WAS YOUR FIRST HUSBAND NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! YOU HAD TO MARRY THE ONE THAT'S MEANT TO BE WITH ME?"

I jump up rather quickly and walk quickly over to her. She is being held back by security guards. I slap her. And grab her by her chin so she has to look at me. "First of all, YOU made the decisions that ruined the relationship you had with Christian and his family years ago. Secondly, keep Ben and Christian's names out of your fucking disgusting mouth. Christian wouldn't be with you if you were the last woman on earth. I'm sure he would rather be celibate and we all know that would be a significant thing. It looks to me the gold digger is standing in front of me and she is pissed because she can't dig anymore money out of Christian's pocket with her fucking deceit because he finally saw it for what it was. Furthermore, leave my whole fucking family alone. Just because you chose to be a bitter old hag, you have no right to come and try to meddle in other people's lives. Now get the fuck out of here!" She spits in my face and I punch her in the face and someone grabs me and pulls me off of her. They drag her off kicking and screaming. I look up and it is Christian with Ben right behind him. "I'm sorry." I start crying.

"Hey don't be sorry. You just did what everyone here has imagined doing. You just became the hero."

"I have to apologize to your mother for ruining her party."

"No need dear. She tried to ruin it but you saved it. Thank you." Grace comes up behind me and says. She hugs me as tight as she can.

"I couldn't just listen to her say those awful things she knows absolutely nothing about. If I wasn't so huge I would've beat her ass."

She chuckles. There's actually a round of applause for me after I hug Ben and Christian and rejoin the party.

The rest of the dinner party goes rather smoothly and we go home but Ben stays there to spend time with Mia.

"That was very brave Anastasia. No one but my family has ever stood up for me like that."

"Well I am your family so there is no way I'm letting someone mess with my family."

"Mmm. I love you Anastasia Grey."

"And I love you Christian Grey."

6 weeks later. 38 weeks pregnant.

Today we're going in to have labor induced. I don't know who is more nervous, Ben or Christian.

The last 6 weeks have been thankfully uneventful aside from Ben and Mia officially becoming a couple. Finally.

"I'm taking a shower. Care to join me?" I ask Christian.

"Mmm.. I'd love to."

Christian helps me up and to the shower and he takes me from behind holding me tight so I don't fall.

"Fuck baby."

"You're so spectacular."

He holds onto me from behind and kisses my neck.

He spins me around and kisses me feverishly when I suddenly feel a tight cramp in my belly and grab it "Ahhh!!"

"Baby? Is it happening?"

"Yes it's fucking happening! Help me get out and get dressed."

"Okay." He gets out a large fluffy towel and helps me get dried off and dries himself and takes me to the closet and tries to get me dressed before the next one hits but it's too late.

"Mother fucker!!"

"Shhh. I got you baby."

After the contraction passes, he helps me finish dressing. "Get Ben and let's get this show on the road baby."

He gets out his phone and calls Ben and my next contraction hits while he is on the phone. "Ahhh! Son of a bitch!!!"

"I have to go. Meet us downstairs."

He helps me breathe through the contraction and walks me downstairs. "I apologize in advance for all the hateful things I may say while in labor. I cussed you the last 2 times too."

He chuckles. "You won't bother me baby."

We get to the bottom of the stairs where Ben is waiting. He scoops me up and carries me to the car. Christian grabs my bags and follows.

3 hours later we are in the hospital and the contractions have been stronger but my cervix isn't dilating. "the babies are in distress. We have to do a c-section."

I look up at my husband. "Can they be in there?"

"Just the father, I'm afraid." I nod.

"I'm sorry Christian. I will be out soon. I love you."

"I love you too baby. See you soon."

They wheel me back and take Ben to get changed into scrubs I think?

In the big cold room I'm splayed out on the table and I start to get scared. "Ben?"

"He's on his way."

I nod and I can feel a tear fall from my eye. I hear someone enter and look around and there is Ben. "I'm here princess."

"I'm scared Ben."

"You will do great."

I nod and he holds my hand and kisses my forehead.

"We're going to get started. Can you feel this, Mrs. Grey?"

"Feel what?"

"I guess you can't. You're going to feel pressure but you shouldn't feel any pain."

I nod.

I feel tugging and pulling and I hear the first babies cries and I start crying. Ben kisses my head again. A few moments later I hear the second babies cries. Ben kisses me again. "Go check on the babies Ben."

"Okay princess. I love you. You did great." I half smile.

He goes across the room to where nurses are checking out our babies when I hear alarms going off.

"She's losing too much blood. Suction!! Get them out of here please." The doctor says sounding panicked.

"Ben?! Stay with the babies no matter what?"

I'm starting to feel incredibly woozy and the next thing I know everything fades to black.

Christian's POV

It has been 2 hours since they took Ana to surgery and I've been bugging the nurse's station but they just say she is still in surgery. My Mom walks with me through the halls to try to calm me and walks me down to where the newborns are so we can see if they're here yet.

When we arrive Ben is there. "Ben, where's Ana?"

He turns around with tears in his eyes. "She – she was losing blood. She told me to stay with the babies and they kicked me out. I've been here with them over an hour."

I collapse and my mom kneels down beside me and comforts me. "I can't lose her again Mom."

"You won't sweetheart. Are you okay to stay here with Ben and the babies while I go check on her?"

I Nod and she helps me stand back up and I walk over to Ben and he hands me a baby and it calms me. She looks just like my Ana.

"She will be okay, right?"

"She has to be."

We stand silently holding the babies until Mom comes back.

She looks hopeful.

"They are closing her up. She lost a lot of blood but she should be fine."

I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Thank God. Your Mommy is very strong Brandi."

Ana's POV

I wake up smelling disinfectant and remember I'm in the hospital. The babies! I open my eyes in a panic and attempt to move but there is so much pain. I look down and see that Christian has his head laying on my bed. "Christian."

"Ana!" he stands up and leans over and hugs me gently. "You scared me to death. I'm so glad you finally woke up."

"The babies?"

"They are great. Ben is with them. You have been out for 3 days baby. They wanted to discharge the babies but between Ben and I, we convinced them not to. We knew you would want to see them when you woke up."

"3 days?!"

"You lost a lot of blood."

"I remember hearing that before I lost consciousness."

"I'll get the doctor in here and let everyone know you're awake."

"And then I want to see the babies."

"Okay baby." He kisses my forehead. "I'll be right back."

He leaves the room and reenters a few minutes later with Dr. Greene.

"Welcome back Mrs. Grey. You gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Can I see my babies?"

"Of course but you can't breastfeed yet because of the stronger pain medication we had to give you. You should pump though so you can breast feed when we put you on the milder medication."

"Thank you doctor."

She leaves and Christian goes to get the babies brought in.

He reenters with Ben and the babies a few minutes later and I start crying.

Ben comes around and gives me a chaste kiss. "You scared us don't do that again."

"I don't plan to." He hands me Junior first.

I admire his beautiful face. He has a head full of black hair and blue eyes. I admire him and kiss his little head. I love the baby smell.

"Would you like to meet Brandi now?" Christian asks.

"Yes, please." Ben takes Junior and Christian hands me Brandi. Her hair is lighter and she has her father's green eyes. I start crying again and kiss her little head too.

"They're perfect."

"Just like their mother." Christian says.

"Agreed." Ben adds. "Thank you for giving me this Ana."

"Thank you Ben."

The next 4 days we spend with the babies in my private suite before I'm finally given permission to go home but I'm not to go up stairs yet so Christian had some of my stuff moved to the down stairs guest room and he is going to stay down there with me.

When I get home, both men wait on me hand and foot and after a week, it gets highly annoying but endearing all the same. These men both love me unconditionally and I love them. I'm a lucky woman.


	11. Chapter 11

The babies are now 6 weeks old and I'm finally back to myself aside from a huge scar and a few stretch marks. My scar can be hidden under a bikini though so I can still wear them.

Today I'm going for my 6 week checkup. Christian has to work but Ben doesn't so he is staying with the kids and nanny and Mia is staying with him.

Sawyer is taking me to the doctor. Sawyer has been my CPO since the engagement to Christian. I really like him. He is gay and I'm not sure if Christian knows or not. He told me in confidence so I won't share his news with anyone.

We arrive at the doctor's office and I go back and get checked out. "your incision is healing well. I am clearing you for sexual activity Mrs. Grey but if you get pregnant again, we need to plan a c-section in advance. No more natural deliveries. Your uterus was very aggravated after the surgery but it seems to be healing nicely."

"Okay doctor. I haven't discussed birth control with my husband so can you excuse me while I make a call?"

"Sure. I will step out." She walks out of the room and I call Christian.

"Grey."

"Hey baby."

"Mrs. Grey, how can I help you?"

"Birth control. What would you have in mind?"

"Completely up to you baby. Are you safe to have more babies?"

"Yes. I just have to have a scheduled C-section next time. No more natural deliveries."

"Then get whatever if you want. I'm perfectly fine with more babies."

"Okay. I love you. I will come see you when I'm done here."

"Okay baby. I look forward to it. I love you too."

I hang up. The doctor comes back in.

"No birth control. Doesn't seem to work well for me anyway."

"okay Mrs. Grey. We will see you later then."

I leave the office and have Sawyer take me to Grey House.

I arrive and get stopped at the security desk. I've never been here before aside from the day I met Christian but these incompetent fools should know who I am.

"Get me Jason Taylor, NOW!"

They call Jason over. "Mrs. Grey. Let her through. Your boss will not be happy about this Jerry."

"Sorry Mrs. Grey." I just nod and wink at Taylor and walk to the elevator. I get to Christian's floor and Andrea sends me through to his office and says he should be back soon.

I walk into his office and sit at his chair behind his desk and spin around and look out the window. I hear the door open and spin around again. I bite my lip as I watch my husband lock the door and saunter over to me. I stand up and walk towards him and pull him closer by his tie and crash my lips to his. He picks me up and sits down in his chair with me straddling him, never breaking the kiss. He undoes his pants to free himself and rubs his hands up my thighs and rips my panties off.

He lifts me and pulls me close and aligns himself with my entrance and slides me down on his awaiting erection causing me to gasp and moan into his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"God yes. Please."

He slowly lifts me and lowers me back down. "This is home."

"Home. Christian, please. You're torturing me."

"Uh uh.. I need this slow baby."

He continues his actions for several minutes and I feel myself building.. "cum with me baby." And I erupt around him causing him to climax with me. "fuck, Ana."

"I love you Mr. Grey."

"I love you too Mrs. Grey."

I feel his dick twitch again and giggle. "Again?"

"Mmm.. bend over my desk baby."

I stand up and bend over his desk.

"Hold on to the edges baby. This will be hard and fast. He grabs onto my hips and swiftly thrusts into me and pounds me relentlessly and fucks me into another mind blowing orgasm.

"Fuck baby."

"Mmm.."

"I have one more meeting baby. You can rest on my couch." He helps me up and opens his bottom drawer and hands me a pair of panties.

I laugh. "why do you have panties in your desk?"

"I like to be prepared when my wife visits."

"Mmm.. this is the first time I ever visited though."

"I know. I knew you would probably come today so I had Taylor pick some up." He says as I put on my panties and he straightens out his suit.

I snap my head up at him. "Are you telling me Taylor picked out my panties?"

He chuckles. "yes."

"Oh God. I'll never be able to look at him again."

"Please, Taylor has seen a lot worse than women's panties over the years he has been with me."

"Ehhh… I don't want to hear that."

"I know. Just making my point." He kisses my nose as I finish straightening his tie.

I pat his chest and stand on my tip toes and kiss him lightly. "see you soon."

He winks. "I love you wife."

"I love you too husband. I will lay down. Wake me up when you get back."

"I will." He kisses me one more time and leaves the room and I lay down. I must've fallen asleep because when I wake my husband is back at his desk.

"I thought you were gonna wake me?"

"You haven't been getting a lot of sleep since the babies and Ben and Mia have the kids so you earned that nap."

I sit up and stretch. "fuck me again and take me home?"

He stands up and saunters over to the door and locks it and stalks towards me and lays me back on the couch and fucks me.

We go home and have a huge family dinner with Ben and Mia and the kids, courtesy of Gail. She is amazing.

After dinner, I breastfeed the babies in the family room and Christian being Christian, brings in a receiving blanket and covers me for modesty.

"That's for me and the babies, Ana." I giggle.

"No one is gonna see my kids latched onto my boob and think anything sexual except you."

He winks at me and smiles knowingly. "And no one will get the chance to so we are good."

I decide not to argue.

After feeding the babies, Ben takes them to his place for the night. Mia is staying with him tonight to help him. The kids will be staying with them too so we have the night alone.

"Now that you have me alone Mr. Grey, what do you plan to do with me?"

"I'm going to make love to my wife. What did you decide on for birth control?"

"None. It failed 3 times for me so I didn't see a point in it."

He smiles brightly and scoops me up and takes me to bed and we make love and fuck for several hours.

5 Months later

The babies are now 6 and a half months old. Piper started kindergarten and Alex is now almost 2.

I have to travel to Florida today to check on some problems at that branch of RP.

I'm taking Christian's jet. Sawyer is going with me. I'm staying in Ben's house down there.

The last 5 months, our family has been doing great co-parenting. Our babies all have one Mommy and 2 daddies so they aren't as confused. They consider Mia their aunt.

Mia and Ben are doing great. They don't stay together except 3 days a week which is different than what we had but he is concerned and wants to take it slow.

"I can take off and go with you baby." Christian suggests.

"No. Your Empire needs you too. I will miss you all though." I start crying uncontrollably again.

"Hey, hey. It won't be long, right?" he says as he holds me tight.

"Right. I love you Mr. Grey. Tell Ben and the kids I love them too. I'm gonna go or I'll never stop crying."

"Okay baby. I love you too Mrs. Grey."

I get on the jet and buckle up and Natalia the inboard hostess asks what I'd like to drink.

"Tequila. Bring me the bottle.."

She nods and goes to get me a bottle and a glass. "thank you."

I start drinking as we take off.

"Ana, I don't think Mr. Grey would approve." Suggests Sawyer.

"Ehhh.. Mr. Grey will be fine. He isn't here and Mamma needs a sleep aid since she won't have her husband to sleep next to her."

He chuckles. "fine but don't look at me when you're nursing a hell of a hangover when you wake up."

"Didn't think about that but some pain relief and I should be fine."

I keep drinking and when we get leveled out and we can roam the cabin, I unbuckle and wobble back to the onboard bedroom.

I give Natalia the tequila bottle on the way and pass out on the bed fully dressed. I'm awoken to alarms going off.

Sawyer comes running in "Ana come get buckled now!"

"Fuck." I jump up and run after him and I sit down and he buckles me in and sits right next to me and holds an arm in front of me as the plane begins to jerk. "What is happening Sawyer?" I scream.

"Engine problems."

"Fuck. I can't die Sawyer." I start crying.

He wraps his arms around me. "it will be okay. I'm with you and I will protect you with my last breath Ana."

"Sawyer, No! You have to live too damn it. You're family!"

The pilot announces how we're going to do a crash landing and to hold on tight. Sawyer and I remain in an embrace and I just screw my eyes shut and pray to God to spare us.

All the sudden there's a crash and then everything goes black.

Christian's POV

I miss Ana already. I'm sitting in my office contemplating using Huxley's jet and flying down.

Taylor comes storming into my office. "Sir, there's been a situation."

"Well tell me Taylor!!"

"Mrs. Grey's jet went down. They had to do a crash landing. They are still heading out to the crash site to evaluate what is left and if there are any survivors."

I suddenly can't breathe. Fuck no. I can't lose Ana. Taylor comes over to me and loosens my tie so I can breathe.

After my breathing is under control I stand up and pour myself a tumbler of scotch to attempt to calm down. "Taylor, what happened? Why would it go down? These jets are the safest that exist."

"Something happened with the engines sir."

"Where did it go down?"

"Kansas, sir."

"Take me home. I need to talk to Ben."

I take my stuff and briskly walk out the door and take the elevator down to the ground floor and nearly lose my breath again thinking about my memories of elevators with Ana.

Taylor Pats my back. "Ana is strong sir. I think she will make it out of this."

"I fucking hope so."

We exit the elevator and we briskly go through the lobby and Taylor literally runs ahead to get the Audi.

When we finally arrive at home after what feels like hours, I jump out before the car stops and march straight to Ben's house. I knock.

Ben answers. "Christian, what's going on?"

"I need you to come with me. Let them know you will be right back. This is as urgent as it gets."

He must see the urgency on my face because he scurries back into the house and comes back out a few moments later.

"What is going on Christian?"

"Ana's jet went down in Kansas. I want to use your jet and go out there and do anything I can to help find her and bring her home."

"Oh my God. She has to be okay. Take my jet. Do whatever you can and bring her home."

"Thank you Ben." I give him a genuine hug. "take care of our kids. If Mia isn't here, call her over to help please. You shouldn't be alone."

"She is here. You shouldn't be alone either. Keep Taylor with you."

"Always do. I'll keep you updated."

"I'll call and have the jet prepared to take you to Kansas."

"Thank you."

I head to Sea Tac praying to God that Ana is okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Ana's POV

I wake up wrapped up in Luke and I feel pain. I open my eyes and see that we're still in our seats but half the plane is missing. I shake Luke. "Luke!"

He doesn't move. "Sawyer!!"

Still doesn't move. I push him up into sitting position and he isn't moving at all so I decide to try to check his pulse.

I keep checking and keep checking and there's none. Fuck. "No Luke! You have to be alive Luke!!"

I unbuckle my seat belt and it takes me a few tries but I finally get it. I check myself to see if I'm hurt. I'm pretty sure my left arm is broken but I can live with that. Luckily it is barely daylight so I am able to get up and look around. I carefully kneel in front of Luke. I check again for a pulse and nothing. I put my ear up to his chest and there's no heartbeat. Bastard was not being dramatic when he said he would protect me with his dying breath.

"Damn it Luke." I break down crying but pull it together. I give Luke a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you Luke." I close his eyes and stand up and look around. "Can anyone hear me?" I scream. I walk out of the jet where the bedroom used to be in the back and find Natalia laying on the ground very obviously not alive. "oh God!" I turn the corner and vomit.

I regain my composure and search through the scrambled things laying around for something to cover her up. I find a blanket, I'm guessing from the bedroom and I walk over to Natalia and cover her up. "I'm so sorry Natalia."

I walk around and yell hoping someone else survived but the only other people I know were on the jet were the pilots. I go back into the cabin and look for a flashlight before it gets dark out. I search through the cabinets and find one. I also find some water and more blankets and a first aid kit. I grab what I can and shove it into a bag with my good hand. I throw the bag over my shoulder and take the flashlight I exit the plane and put down the bag and search for a flare I'm hoping is in here somewhere.

I find one and shoot a flare straight up over my head. I look for the cockpit and find it about 600 feet away. I walk over and look inside. No one is alive. Only me. There's smoke coming from the engine yet so I search for a fire extinguisher and eventually find one and spray it at the engine and luckily the smoking subsides. I move as far away from the cockpit as I can in case it starts back up. I pull a couple blankets out of my bag and put one down beside a tree away from the wreckage. I take the other and sit down against the tree and cover myself up since it is getting chilly. I spot the bedroom in the distance and decide to push my luck and go over and look for a pillow.

If Luke hadn't come to get me, I could be gone too. I shake my head and find a pillow and walk back to my blanket by the tree and lay it down and lay down on it and cover up and lay down and fall asleep.

Christian's POV

I'm losing my mind here imagining all the ways this could go. I cannot lose Ana. That is not an option.

I have been in Kansas for a day and they are still searching for the jet. They said that the black box lost signal shortly before the crash and that was over northwest Kansas. There is a lot of ground to cover to find the jet. We have to find Ana. The jet has been missing 36 hours. Taylor is with me and today, we are flying a helicopter out, hoping to find the crash site. We have to find Ana. I will not give up until I find her.

Ana's POV

I don't know how long I've been out here but I'm guessing it has been at least a day because it is daylight. I'm going through the cabinets on board to try to find more flares or matches or anything that can signal to people where we are. I'm glad my Dad and I went camping a lot so I know how to survive out here. I have nothing to eat except a package of crackers I found last night. I'm eating them sparingly. I've found plenty of water so at least there is that.

I find a box of flares and pull it out of the cabin, trying like hell not to look at Luke while I'm in the cabin. I'm going to miss him. He literally saved my life. He sacrificed himself for me. He was a damn good man.

I take my flares and am going to shoot one every couple of hours. Of course I have to guess at what qualifies as every couple hours. I would take off walking but I can't just leave these people out here alone. Surely someone is looking for us by now.

I shoot a flare into a clearing and go in search of bright clothes so I can be easily seen. I find some luggage and find a bright red shirt and pull it on over myself the best I can without reinjuring my arm. I'm glad I decided to wear leggings yesterday. This would be even more uncomfortable in a skirt.

I lay the blanket under the clearing and lay there looking up to the sky.

I hear a helicopter approaching and quickly grab a flare gun and shoot it. The helicopter comes over the clearing and I jump up and down waving my good arm hoping they will see me.

It stops and hovers over me so I back away from the clearing hoping there's enough room for them to lower into the clearing. After hovering for a bit, it starts to lower. Thank God. I start crying as it gets lower and I drop to my knees as it lands. I survived. I fucking survived. All the sudden someone is holding me.

"Ana."

I look up. Am I dreaming. "please tell me I'm not dreaming Christian."

"No baby I got you. Where is everyone else?"

I start crying again and point to the crash site. "they didn't make it. Luke saved me Christian. He fucking saved me and died."

He grabs ahold of me and hugs me tight squeezing my arm. "fuck! My arm!"

He pulls back. "I'm so sorry Ana. Are you okay other than that."

"I think so, but I've been probably in shock so I can't be sure.

He picks me up bridal style and carries me over to the helicopter and puts me inside. He hands me a cold water and gives me a soft kiss. "We've got you now, okay Ana?" I nod.

"Will you open this? You don't know how hard it is to try to open up a water bottle with one arm."

He gives me a sad smile and opens it and hands it to me and I basically drink it all in 2 drinks. It's only now that I notice all the other people running around out here now.

"I thought I was going to die Christian. He said… he said he would save me with his last dying breath and he did. They said the engines went out. Do you think someone tampered with them? Oh God." I start crying again.

He hugs me, careful to avoid my bad arm. "Hey, we got you now, okay?"

I nod and I lay my head on his shoulder. Someone that looks like a paramedic comes up to me.

"I'm going to check you out Mrs. Grey." I nod and he looks at my arm first and painfully puts it into a brace of some kind and I scream.

"Fuck!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grey. We had to do that so we can get it fixed up for you when we get to the hospital."

I nod again. "Christian, the kids?"

"Ben and Mia have them. Don't worry about them. Let's get you taken care of Ana."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Kansas." The paramedic gives me a shot of something.

"Wha- How?" everything goes black again.

When I wake up again it smells like I'm in a hospital again. I open my eyes and find my husband holding my right hand with his head laying on my bed. I squeeze his hand and his head pops up.

"Ana! Thank God you're awake. Whatever they gave you had you sleeping for 16 hours. It probably doesn't help that you most likely didn't get much sleep out there."

"I didn't. Do we have to fly home baby? I really don't want to. If I do, I want to be sedated. I don't want to know about it, okay?"

He sits on the side of the bed and presses his lips to my forehead. "Of course baby. Anything you want."

I Scoot over in my bed to make room for him beside me. "hold me please."

He kicks off his shoes and climbs into bed beside me and holds me. "Ana?"

"Yes."

"You're pregnant." My head snaps up.

"I'm wha- really?"

"Yes."

"I love you Christian. Please take me home."

"I will. I promise. I'm not leaving you. I love you too Ana."

I drift back off into a deep slumber.

When I wake back up, Christian calls them to bring in a tray of food for me. I eat it fairly quickly. I push my empty tray away. "Where's my doctor?"

"She is on her way."

The doctor finally enters the room.

"Mrs. Grey, we apologize that you had to be sedated before they brought you in. We didn't want you to panic considering that you survived a plane crash. You seem to have just sustained a lot of cuts and bruises in the crash aside from your broken arm. Something really cushioned you from the impact." I start crying. Luke. "you okay?"

"No. But go ahead."

"you were dehydrated but we gave you some IVs so you're looking better now. We would like you to get a lot of rest and eat plenty of food because you are pregnant and I'm sure you have a little malnutrition from being out there for 2 days."

"Wait. 2 days? I thought I was only out there for 1?"

"No ma'am you were out there for 2 days." I feel the bile rising and I jump up and run to the bathroom and vomit. I feel someone holding my hair back.

I look up and it is my husband. "I was out there with 4 dead people for 2 days Christian. How did they all die and I lived?"

"I don't know baby, but I'm so glad you lived."

"We have to help all their families Christian. They all died working for us. Luke literally saved my life and it cost him his own."

"I know baby. We will take care of them. Let's go see what else the doctor has to say."

I stand up and he helps me back to my bed and I sit on it. "Continue."

"I was pretty much done. Your arm has been set. Have a follow up with an orthopedic surgeon within 3 days and make sure you see your OBGYN ASAP. You are clear to go home and since you live in Seattle and I'm sure you don't look forward to flying home, we wrote you a prescription for a sedative that should help you sleep the whole way."

I nod. "Thank you doctor."

She leaves the room and I look at Christian. "clothes?"

He picks up a bag off the chair. "Taylor brought you some. I will help you get dressed and we can go back to the hotel so you can get a bath and we can head home in the morning."

"Thank you baby."

He helps me get dressed and we head to his hotel and he takes me straight to the bathroom and I just feel numb. He helps me get undressed and puts me in the tub. I lay back and relax the best I can.

"Have you called Ben?"

"Yes. He knows. The kids are good."

I nod.

Christian gently washes my body and hair and I just relax.

When he is done, he helps me out of the tub and dries me off and takes me to bed and blow dries my hair and lays me down.

He goes to get up but I grab his hand. "Don't leave me please."

"I'm not baby. I was just putting on pajama pants."

"Sleep naked. Geez. I'm not completely broken. I need skin on skin." He strips and climbs into bed behind me and holds me flush against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay Ana. I was so fucking scared."

"Me too baby. Me too."

I drift off to sleep in my husband's arms.

When I wake up I eat breakfast with Christian and he gives me my sedative. He holds me on the couch until I fall back asleep.

When I wake up, I'm in an vehicle. I look up and realize I'm in my husband's lap and he is looking out the window. "baby?"

He looks down at me and smiles and runs his fingers through my hair. "We're in Seattle baby."

I sit up and see that we actually are. "Thank God!"

I scoot up next to him as close as I can and he wraps his arm around me and holds me. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"I want to see the babies when I get home, then go to bed."

"That can be arranged."

"Christian, I know something else is bothering you. Your answers are never this short."

"I will discuss it with you when we get home baby."

I put my hand on his face and turn him towards me and give him a soft kiss. "okay." I whisper against his lips.

A few minutes later, we're pulling into our driveway and there are a lot of cars here. "Damn it Mia. I'm so sorry Ana. I will send them home."

"No. It's okay. I will make my appearance."

"Only stay as long as you can handle."

"I know baby."

When we park he slides out and helps me out. My legs feel like jelly and I have a hard time keeping balance. "Carry me?"

"Of course baby." He picks me up and carries me bridal style into the house where the entire family is standing along with staff. I start crying again. Luke should be here. "You okay?"

"I want to see the kids."

He takes me to the couch and sets me down. Nobody has said anything at this point. Ben comes and sits down beside me and engulfs me in a hug. "Welcome back princess. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." I start crying into his shirt.

"Ben, they're all dead."

"Shhh.. I'm sorry princess." I hold onto him with my good arm and finally my cries subside as I hear my husband.

"Ana." I let go and turn around.

"MOMMY!!!" I hear from Piper and Alex and I hold them as tight as I can with my good arm.

After I spend a little time with all 4 of my kids, Christian suggests that I go to bed and I agree. I stand up and hug everyone quickly and Christian takes me to bed.

He helps me to change into my pajamas. "I think I need a therapist Christian."

"I can get you mine. He can come over in the morning." I nod.

"So tell me what it is that you didn't want to tell me earlier."

He kicks off his shoes and lays down beside me and pulls me into his chest.

"The plane was sabotaged. It was meant to kill everyone on board. You are so lucky you survived Ana."

"Do we know who is behind it?"

"Not yet, but we are looking into anyone that may have a vendetta against us, including Elena."

I cringe at the mention of her name. "I survived. I have to keep remembering that. I don't know that I would have if it wasn't for my family."

"Well I couldn't be happier that you survived."

I cuddle tightly into his chest and go to sleep.

I wake in the morning finally feeling rested. I'm wrapped up in my husband. I roll over and realize that he is staring at me. "How long have you been awake?"

"Most of the night. I just wanted to watch you sleep. I cannot imagine what you went through Ana."

I look away from his face and start crying again. "It was fucking horrible. Luke was still wrapped around me when I woke. And Natalia… it was gruesome and sad. It was hard but I kept thinking of you and the kids and Ben and that kept me going. When is the therapist coming? I'd like to see my Daddy too Christian. Was he here when we came home?"

"He was. It is completely understandable that you don't remember though. Between the sedatives and the stress."

"Okay."

"I will call Flynn now and let him know you're awake. You should eat." He says as he places a hand on my flat stomach.

"Pancakes and bacon sound delicious. I lived off crackers for 2 days."

"Jesus, Ana. Okay. Get dressed and I will call Flynn and have Gail make you breakfast."

I nod and he gets up and leaves and I get a quick shower and get dressed. I go downstairs and find my family around the table and I smile and give them all kisses and hugs. We sit and eat and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. "I'm fine guys. Please, can we pretend it didn't happen for a little bit?"

They nod and we go back to eating with casual conversation. After breakfast, Flynn arrives and Christian let's us use his office. I talk to Flynn for about 3 hours and I tell him details of everything that happened.

"That sounds like a horrendous ordeal, Ana. I know you feel you have to be strong for the kids, but you have a strong support system and you have every right to retreat and cry. Just don't cut yourself off from everyone. Share your feelings. It is best to get them out there so people can understand how you're feeling."

"Okay. I will. Thank you John."

"My pleasure. May I hug you?"

I nod and he hugs me. "I will see you every day for as long as you need. I know getting through these funerals will not be easy for you. Remember the Coping techniques we have discussed today and I will continue to work on them with you."

I nod and we say our farewells and he leaves.

I lay back on the couch and cry until I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I see Christian sitting at his desk looking intently at his laptop. I stand up and walk over to him and sit on his lap and kiss him. "Love me Christian."

"Are you sure Ana?"

"Yes, I need you inside me. I need you to help me feel better."

He stands us up and carries me over to the couch, locking the door along the way and makes love to me.


	13. Chapter 13

6 weeks later

It's been 6 weeks since the crash that derailed my life. I've been seeing Flynn weekly since about 3 weeks after the crash because I was dealing with funerals at that time.

I've had a great deal of unwanted publicity due to being a survivor but Christian has helped me to deal with it beautifully. He obviously has experience with this stuff.

My Daddy came to stay with us for 2 weeks after the crash. Everyone has still be pussyfooting around me to a certain extent but the better I feel, the more at ease they feel with me.

We've been meeting with the families and helping them financially because it is the least we can do. We started a memorial fund for all the families of the ones lost in the crash.

The funerals were extremely difficult for me. Christian and Ben both came with me to all of them and held me because I could barely stand.

There's been speculation of me having a love triangle with the two that just gave us a lot of laughs.

Yesterday I attended a will reading for Luke because apparently he left me some properties he had purchased around the United States. It's like he knew he would die. It broke my heart even more and caused me to retreat somewhat. He left a side note that I am to expand my business and use his properties to do so stating that I am his best friend.

I found out the week after the crash that I was 10 weeks pregnant so I am now 15 weeks pregnant. I have already resolved that if it is a boy, I will name him after Luke. Christian is very supportive of this.

I now have new security, Gibson and he seems good enough but I, personally, don't like him, simply because he isn't Luke.

I have been working overtime to avoid talking to people because I don't know how to deal with all of these emotions. I come into work at 7 am and stay until 9 pm. Christian doesn't seem too happy about it but I think he is somewhat understanding.

I arrive home at 9:30 pm to find Christian, Ben, my Dad and the rest of the Greys in the family room. "What's going on?"

"Ana, we need to talk." Says Grace as she stands and guides me to sit between her and Christian.

"About?"

"You're pregnant Ana and you need to be taking it easy but you have been working yourself ragged."

I start crying again and put my face in my hands. "I can't face this Grace."

"You have to, Ana. It won't just go away because you're keeping yourself busy."

I nod, understanding. "I will take off for a couple of weeks and then work from home for a little while."

"That sounds like a good start Ana. Now, I need to check your blood pressure."

"Why?"

"Just to make sure you're okay Ana. You're pregnant and you're last pregnancy ended happily but it was traumatic."

I nod again. This is a wise woman. She checks my blood pressure.

"It's a bit high. I want to keep checking you daily. I will come over and keep an eye on it for you."

"Thank you Grace. Can I go to bed now?"

"Of course sweet girl." I stand up after giving my husband a sweet kiss and walk upstairs and I get a bath and go to bed.

I'm awoken from a nightmare about the people that died in the crash.

I am in bed alone and I hear a sad melody playing. Something is bothering him again.

I walk downstairs to the music room and find him with his eyes closed playing and I can just barely make out a tear on his cheek.

I sit down beside him and wrap my arms around him. He looks at me and stops playing. "Christian, I'm so sorry I've been so closed off."

"Did I wake you?"

"No." I look down. I haven't told him about the nightmares I've been having.

He must see my inner turmoil. "What is it Ana?"

"Nightmares. I see them all laying there. I can't get it out of my head."

He wraps his arms around me. "oh baby. Why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't want to bother you with my shit."

He puts his fingers under my chin and pushes it up so I'm looking into his eyes. "Your shit is also my shit Ana. I want to know everything that bothers you because I want to help you any way I can."

I nod and start crying. He engulfs me in another hug. "Take me back to bed?"

He stands and takes my hand and leads me back to bed.

After making love, I turn to look at him. "Christian, I want you to go to see Flynn with me. I want to try to help you understand what I'm going through "

"As long as you're sure Ana, I will be with you every step of the way."

"You really are the best Christian."

The next morning we're awoken by Taylor way too early.

"What is it Taylor?" Christian snaps.

"You received a package you will want to see sir."

This can't be good. We get dressed and go down to his office to meet with Taylor.

There is a box of 5 dead roses with a note.

I won't fail next time. You took what is mine and I won't stop until I get it back.

-E

I drop to the ground and Christian grabs me. "Get a tail on Elena, RIGHT NOW!!!"

"it was fucking bitch troll. That fucking cunt tried to kill me."

Christian picks me up and carries me to bed. He lays me down and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "we will take care of this baby."

I just nod. I can't speak. I'm numb.

I lay there curled up in a ball until I fall asleep.

Christian's POV – 2 days later

Ana hasn't said a word in 2 days. I look into her eyes and she isn't there. She is a shell of herself. She hasn't cried or showed any emotions at all. She refuses to come out of the bedroom. Luckily she eats. I've been bathing and feeding her myself.

We have sent everyone we could think of to talk to her and try to get her to talk. Ben, Kate, Flynn, Mom.

We've even called in her Dad but nothing. Flynn has recommended taking her to a private mental health facility for inpatient treatment but I'm not sure. She needs to be home.

We haven't been able to track Elena. She has disappeared.

5 days later

Ana still isn't speaking so I've agreed to send her to the facility if I can't get her to talk with one last attempt.

I walk in and she is curled up in a ball as usual. I walk around the bed and lay down so we are face to face. "Ana baby. If you don't talk, you have to go to a hospital today so please talk so you can stay home." She just looks into my eyes and I see tears starting to pool in her eyes.

She reaches out and touches my face and gives me a soft kiss and pulls back and closes her eyes.

"I love you baby. I will deal with her out here. You focus on getting better." She just nods.

I give her a sweet kiss and get up. I go out and tell Flynn to take her to get her better.

Gail packs her some clothes and I go to my office and for the first time in my life, I cry hard.

There's a knock on the door. I wipe away my tears. "Come in."

My mother walks in. "I thought you might need me."

"Mom, I need my wife back."

"I know honey. You will get her back. She is going through something none of us could imagine because of that vile woman. She is a survivor though. She survived 2 days out there in the woods by herself. She can overcome this. Just give her time."

I nod and tears start to fall again. She comes around the desk and puts her arm around me. "I have never felt so helpless Mom. I want to help her."

"You can't control everything son. It will all work out. Give her time."

I nod again. "Thanks Mom."

Ana's POV

8 Weeks later – 23 weeks pregnant

I've been in a hospital for 2 months working through my issues. It took me 2 weeks after being here before I could speak to anyone.

They let Christian and Ben come and visit me a few times. I miss them and my kids. Now that I've finally had a breakthrough, I'm going home. I figured out that I blamed myself for the deaths of everyone on that flight but I know now it wasn't my fault at all. They called it survivor's guilt.

My new security guy Gibson and some other guys have apparently been stationed outside the whole time I have been here. I'm curious if they ever sleep and if they do, where?

Christian and Taylor are coming to pick me up today. I can't wait so I'm sitting out front in the garden waiting. I have a perfect view of the driveway.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a twig snapping behind me and I jump up. I turn around and there stands that murderous bitch troll with a gun pointed at me.

"Well well, look who is finally unguarded."

"What do you want Elena?"

"Christian. Plain and simple. I want Christian back."

"How am I supposed to give you Christian?"

"Come with me and I'm sure we can work it out."

"I'm not going anywhere Elena. Christian should be here any minute."

"Good. He can be here for this too." I slowly walk around the bench towards her to get closer to her but she thinks I am just obeying her skank ass. "Stop right there." She says when I'm about 3 feet away. "I think we should kill that baby first."

"No, Elena. We can reach some kind of compromise. Do you think Christian would ever be with you if you killed me or his child? Think about that. He loves us. He would never be with you. Maybe you can be with him and I will just step aside." I remember the panic button on my watch and push it, making it look like I'm checking the time. "He will be here any minute. You can take him back to Escala and I will go back to my house and we can all be content."

I hear car doors open behind me and I pray to God that they can see us. She steps towards me after looking over my shoulder and grabs my arm and pulls me towards her and puts the gun to my head. Fuck my life. I open my eyes back up to see Christian and Taylor walking towards us slowly.

Taylor has his gun drawn. "Put it down, Taylor. This is between the 3 of us. Christian, come over here and get a closer view." She demands.

I remember my self defense training and I know there's a chance that this could go wrong but at this point, I have to protect my family.

I swing my elbow back and she lets go and I snatch the gun out of her hand and hit her over the head with the butt of the gun and she passes out but I point it at this cunt that already tried to kill me once. "Ana." Christian barely whispers. "I'm going to take the gun out of your hand. Relax. She is unconscious and can't hurt you now."

He reaches around me and slowly peels the gun out of my hand and pulls me away from the bitch as Taylor restrains her. "Ana." Christian says. I turn around and throw my arms around his neck.

"Christian. Is she going to jail or what? She cannot be free again."

"She is going to jail. She was caught on camera both here and at the airport hangar. She won't ever be free again."

"thank God. Take me home."

"Gladly. The kids miss you and we need to find out if baby Grey is a boy or a girl."

I rub my belly. "oh yeah. I'm sorry I had to be gone so long baby."

"Baby, it was what you needed. I understand that. Let's get you home." He scoops me up and carries me to the SUV.

When we get home, we're welcomed by all our children and Ben. We spend the rest of the day celebrating my new lease on life and the capturing of that bitch that tried to take my life… twice.

I put the kids down with Christian's help. He takes me to our room. "Bath?"

I smile mischievously. "Only if you join me baby."

He grins. "I will run the water." He turns to walk away but I grab his arm and pull him to me and kiss him feverishly.

"Now you may go." I whisper against his lips and he smiles.

We're laying in the tub and he is sensually washing my body and I just can't go another minute without my husband so I turn around and straddle him and slide onto his awaiting erection and gasp. "Fuck I missed you Christian."

"I missed you too baby."

I hold onto the tub behind him and ride him until my orgasm rips through me sending him over the edge himself. "Fuck, Ana. I'm so fucking glad I finally got my wife back."

"She is glad to be back."

We make love all night and Mia and Ben take the kids the next morning so that we can go find out the gender of our baby. They agree to keep the kids for 2 days so we can have a couple of days completely alone after our long separation.

We're sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the ultrasound. The first ultrasound that Christian got to see for his own child.

The doctor does the scan and measures the baby and looks intently at the screen. "it looks like you're having another boy Mrs. Grey."

I smile, content with this. Look up at Christian and he just smiles at me and gives me a soft kiss. "Thank you Ana."

"Thank you too Christian. You gave me this."

He kisses me again. "I love you so damn much Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too Mr. Grey."


	14. Chapter 14

4 months later – 39 weeks pregnant

It has been 4 months since I was released from the mental health facility and the crazy bitch was apprehended. It has been a relatively drama free time since then. One can hope it will stay that way but being Christian Grey's wife, I'm sure that it is a matter of time before the next threat appears.

I still haven't flown anywhere since the crash. Not that I can remember anyways. They flew me back from Kansas but I obviously don't remember because I was out of it.

Our co-parenting has been going extremely well. Mia stays most nights with Ben now. He confided in me that he wants to ask her to move in with him. I was ecstatic and so happy for him.

Rose Publishing has been fantastic. We now have branches in 12 states total but I send my COO to acquire the companies and get them set up because I won't fly myself yet.

My relationship with Christian has been stronger than ever. Our communication has improved significantly since my release from the hospital.

We have decided to name our son Lucas Christian Grey to honor the memory of Luke. Christian was happy that his name got put in there as well.

Today we are going into our scheduled C-section to meet baby Luke. We couldn't be more excited. Ben and Mia are keeping the kids, along with Nancy until we get out of the hospital.

Piper is now 5 and Alex is 2. Brandi and Ben will be 1 soon. They are all amazing children. I was truly blessed with wonderful babies, but I may be impartial.

I wake up and find my husband staring at me. "Good morning husband."

"Good morning wife." He leans into me and gives me a soft kiss which I deepen and before I know it, he is making love to me.

"Oh God, my favorite way to wake up baby."

He smiles. He kisses me sweetly as he pulls out and flops down on the bed beside me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. "Ready to go meet Luke?"

"I am."

"Shower with me?" he asks.

"mmm… definitely."

We shower together with a quick round of shower sex and we get dresses and have breakfast together with our family before heading out to check into the hospital.

We get checked into our room and Christian joins us in the operating room in scrubs and he holds my hand while Lucas Christian Grey is born.

The operation goes smoothly this time. Christian leaves the room with Luke after giving me another kiss on the lips and nose.

After they have me situated they take me to the recovery room and bring in my husband and son. I smile brightly and tears well up in my eyes as I see them enter.

My husband hands me my son and gives me a kiss on my forehead. Luke has chestnut colored hair and grey eyes. He is handsome like his father.

"He is perfect." I say, admiring my handsome son.

"He is. Just like all the other kids. You did great baby."

My son starts fussing so I feed him and scoot over so that Christian can sit beside me on the bed. The doctor comes in and checks me out. "we can move you to your room now."

I nod and smile and they roll me into our private suite. Christian follows closely behind us.

Once we arrive, they make sure I'm settled in and leave us alone. "I love you Christian. Thank you for giving me another baby. It is time to pause the baby making though until we at least have a couple of kids over 5."

"I can live with that." He smiles and kisses me sweetly. "I love you too."

I scoot back over on the bed so that Christian can sit next to me again and I hand Luke back to Christian and I watch as he bonds with our son. "You may want to call your family and let them know that he is here. Then we can have Ben and Mia bring the kids by tomorrow."

"Okay." He kisses Luke's head and hands him back to me and gets out his phone and calls his parents and my Dad to let them know he is here and tomorrow everyone is planning to visit so Christian encourages me to get some sleep and tells me he has Luke.

"Thank you baby." I kiss him sweetly and he lays a now sleeping Luke back into his little isolet and pulls him over beside the bed and be holds me as I fall asleep.

I wake up to feed Luke every 2 to 3 hours like clockwork and Christian handles the diaper changes.

The next day our families stop by to see the newest member of the Grey family. Our kids also come with Ben and Mia. The older kids are in love with their new sibling but the twins just don't seem interested. That's understandable though.

3 days later we are discharged from the hospital and we gladly go home.

The next 6 weeks are blissfully uneventful aside from us all bonding with Baby Luke. He is such a sweet baby.

Today I'm going to get an IUD. I'm retiring the uterus for a while. 5 kids is enough for now.

"come see me at work after your appointment baby." My husband insists.

I turn towards him and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. "It's a date."

I kiss him sweetly one last time and he smacks my butt playfully as I walk out the door and Gibson takes me to my appointment where I'm cleared for sex and she inserts an IUD. "You're good to go Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you doctor."

I get up and get dressed after she leaves the room.

I leave the doctor's office and head straight to Grey House. I flash my badge as I walk through to the elevator and when I arrive at the 20th floor I'm greeted by Andrea. "Mr. Grey is expecting you Mrs. Grey. Please go on through." I nod and walk past her and straight into his office.

I open the door and find my husband staring out the floor to ceiling windows. "Mr. Grey. Do you have a little time available for your wife?" I ask as I stalk towards him.

He turns around smiling and starts walking towards me. "I will ALWAYS have time for my wife."

We meet in the middle and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me and kiss him passionately. He lifts me by my ass and Carries me over and sets me on his desk and kisses me fiercely pouring every ounce of love and devotion into the kiss. "Someone is happy to see me."

He smiles and reaches up my skirt to discover that I'm not wearing my panties. I shoved them in my purse at the doctor's appointment because I knew I wouldn't be needing them where I was going. "mmm.. no panties."

"Only for you baby." I say as I fumble with his belt and undo his pants. He lifts me by my ass and presses my lightly up against the window and swiftly penetrates me, all whilst kissing me ferociously. He pounds into me mercilessly causing me to moan loudly into his mouth. "right there baby. Don't stop." I whisper against his lips.

He continues to thrusts relentlessly. "cum for me Ana." And I detonate around him gloriously taking him into euphoric bliss with me. "fuck Ana. You're amazing." He buries his face in the crook of my neck.

"Mmm.. I love you Mr. Grey."

"I love you too Mrs. Grey."

Once our breathing returns to normal, he Carries me over to the couch and lays me down with him still inside me. I feel his erection twitch and giggle. "Again?"

"Always for you Mrs. Grey." He makes love to me gently until we both reach our climaxes again.

He kisses my nose as he pulls out and rolls over beside me. "I needed that."

I look at his face and I can see something is bothering him. "What's wrong baby?"

He sighs and looks into my eyes. "I have to go to Taiwan for some business that requires my attention. I would ask you to come with me, but I know flying is not on the list of things you would want to do, especially not for that long."

I look at the ceiling and start crying. "Can't someone cover for you?"

"I wish. Turns out it is me only or the deal goes out the window completely. I have to go."

"I will miss you. How long?"

"I'm not sure baby. This deal with take a while. I have to clean up a huge mess."

I start crying again. "damn it."

He wraps me tightly in his arms. I love you Mrs. Grey and I will be as quick as I possibly can. Ben and Mia and the kids will spend time with you. Maybe Kate."

"It's not the same as having my husband."

"I know baby."

"When do you have to go?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Take the rest of the day off to spend with us. Me and the kids."

"Okay. Let's go then."

I nod, still distraught by this news.

He grabs his stuff after situating himself in his pants and I take my panties out of my purse and put them back on and straighten myself up. I take his hand and he leads me out of the office. "Andrea, I'm going out for the rest of the day. Reschedule everything for today and I will be enroute to Taiwan tomorrow morning.'

"Yes sir."

We get into the elevator and I remain quiet all the way home. We spend the rest of the day with our kids and I still don't know how to tell Christian that I'm scared to death about him flying anywhere, much less across the world.

We put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves and make love and fuck throughout the night in between tending to Luke. Christian takes care of him himself most of the night. He insists and since he is leaving for a while, I allow it.

We explained to the older kids about him going away for work for a little while and even Piper was sad about this. We should be fine right?

He climbs back into bed after stripping off his pajamas pants and kisses me. He must notice that I'm worried about something. "What's wrong baby?"

"You're flying… across the world… in a jet… I'm scared. I cannot lose you baby." I start crying again.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight to his chest. "it will be okay baby."

"Have your jet double and triple checked. I realize Elena was behind my crash but there's still a remote possibility that someone was working with her and I need you to stay okay."

"I will baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Love me again baby."

"Gladly."

He makes love to me and I fall asleep in his arms. I wake up in the morning and realize I'm in bed alone and panic.

"Christian?" I stand up and throw on a t-shirt and boxers and go in search of my husband. I find him in the dining room eating with the kids and breathe a sigh of relief. "Leave me a note when you leave me in bed. I was freaking out." I kiss him on his head.

"I'm sorry baby. I will from now on."

I nod. "Thank you. What time do you leave?"

"In an hour."

I lightly nod, biting my lip to hold back my tears that are threatening to fall. "I'm going to take a shower." I say because the tears are close to falling.

"Okay baby. I will be up shortly."

I nod and kiss everyone's heads and wander up to the bathroom and strip down and climb into the shower and just stand under the cascade of hot water and cry.

A few moments later I feel strong arms snake around me and I turn around and sob into his chest. "shhh.. I want to stay with you. I really do but this deal could make or break me."

"I know. I believe you. I'm just scared. Call me the minute you land or I will go crazy with worry."

"I promise baby."

"Now fuck me Christian. I need you."

He picks me up by my ass and kisses me feverishly and fucks me hard against the shower wall.

After we come down from our highs, we get clean and then it is time for him to go and I kiss him deeply at the front door. "You better go before I hold you hostage."

"Okay baby." He already said goodbye to the kids. "I love you. Take care of our children."

"Always baby. You take care of my husband."

"Always baby." He gives me another sweet kiss. "I'll see you later baby. I love you."

"Later baby. I love you too."

I push him out the door and run to our room and lay down in bed and cry myself back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It has been 2 months since my husband left to go to Taiwan. It has been difficult to actually talk to each other with the time difference. We have actually talked on the phone 6 times. The rest of the time, we exchange voicemails and texts. He messaged me the moment he landed in Taiwan and I was filled with relief as well as sadness because my husband was officially across the world from me.

Over the last 2 months, I have spent a lot of time with the Greys, including Kate, and I've invited my Dad over and he stayed with me for a week.

Ben and Mia have been extremely helpful with all the kids. Tonight they are keeping the kids and Kate and I are going out to drink and dance.

I left Christian a message to let him know that I'm going out with Kate tonight. I let him know almost everything that I do, because I never know when he might be coming home and I don't want him to panic when he can't find me.

I am finishing putting on my lip gloss when I hear the doorbell. I rush downstairs as fast as I can and open the door.

I Expect to find Kate but instead I am greeted by my handsome husband. "Surprise!" he says and I instantaneously jump into his arms and kiss him ferociously.

"please tell me I'm not dreaming." I whisper against his lips.

"Not a dream baby." He picks me up by my ass and my legs wrap around his waist and he kicks the door shut behind us and carries me to our bedroom. He sets me down and kisses me again feverishly.

He unzips my dress and it pools around my feet and I step out of it while undoing his pants. We manage to strip out of our remaining clothes in record time.

He picks me back up and lays me in the center of the bed and he towers over me and starts to kiss me all over my body. "please just fuck me now Christian. We can go through all this foreplay later."

He kisses me feverishly and briskly penetrates my core and kisses me feverishly while fucking me hard and fast. I combust gloriously rather quickly and he stills for a moment. "Fuck, you feel exquisite Ana but I need this to last longer."

He starts pounding into me again and he says those magic words. "Cum with me Ana." And I explode spectacularly around him taking him with me this time.

"Fuck. That was amazing." I declare. "I've missed you so badly baby."

"I've missed you too baby."

"Shit! I have to call Kate and cancel our plans because I am NOT leaving you tonight."

"Okay baby." He kisses my lips softly as he pulls out and I get up and throw on his shirt and boxers and run downstairs and grab my phone and text Kate.

I have to cancel our plans for tonight. My husband came home. We will reschedule soon. I love you. -A

Okay babe. I will hold you to that. Enjoy your night. -K

Oh, I will. ;-) -A

I wander back upstairs to my husband and we spend a great deal of the night making love and fucking.

We fall asleep just before sunrise in each other's arms.

I wake up wrapped tightly in my husband's strong arms.

I turn around and just stare at his handsome face. I'm so happy that he came home.

I gently roll him onto his back and sit astride him and rub my core on his cock. I kiss him on his neck and nibble at his ear and I can feel him harden beneath me. I lift up slightly and slide down onto his erection and his eyes snap open. "fuck baby"

He grabs my hips and guides me. He flips us over and he fucks me ferociously while kissing me feverishly. We both climax spectacularly and he collapses on me.

"Wake me up like that anytime baby."

"I plan to. I just couldn't resist you."

"I love you so much. I promise to never leave that long again."

"Good because I was gonna say, next time you try I'm gonna tie you to the bed and hold you hostage."

He chuckles. "you do that baby but you won't need to. We're not hurting for money and never will be so I will refuse anything that takes over a couple of days from now on."

"We better get up so you can see the kids. Take a shower with me?"

He smiles and nods and climbs out of bed and I do the same and we go and take a shower and get dressed and go spend the day with our kids.

2 months later

It has been 2 months since my husband returned from Taiwan and we have been inseparable since. The only time we're not together is when we are working.

The kids all had birthdays recently, except Luke. Piper is now 6, Alex is 3 and the twins are finally 1. Luke is almost 6 months old. Piper and Alex now both play piano well considering their ages. We are beyond proud of all of our kids.

My phone rings breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ana Grey"

"Ana, it is Lou from the Miami office. We are having an issue here that immediately requires your attention. Can you please come out and handle this?"

"Is it not something you can handle?"

"This requires the attention of the person at the top and that is you."

I breathe deeply. I will only fly if I'm sedated the whole trip. This is my company though. I have to do this. Maybe I can drive. "Okay Lou. I will be there as soon as possible. It could be a couple days. I may need to drive."

"Right. I forgot about that. Just please get here as soon as you can."

"Will do. I will be in touch."

"See you then Ana."

I hang up and decide to take off the rest of the day to work out my plans.

"Hannah, I will be out of the office a few days. I need to take care of business in our Florida office. Have Mike handle everything here unless it is a legit 100% emergency."

"Okay, Ana. Be safe."

"Thanks."

I approach Gibson. "I need you to take me to Grey House. I need to speak with my husband in person."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

We arrive at Grey House and I go straight to the 20th floor and Andrea waves me through and I walk into my husband's office where he is sitting at his desk and I start to hyperventilate and lean back against the door and slide down.

He comes running to me and helps me to regulate my breathing while rubbing my back. Once my breathing is under control, he helps me up and walks me to the couch and sits me down. "What's going on baby?"

"I have to go to Miami. It is an urgent matter that requires my attention. I can't fly. I'll have to drive unless someone can sedate me for the flight and I'd like you to come with me."

"I will take off and go with you for sure. My mother can sedate you. We can handle this together Ana. I'm with you 100% of the way."

"He didn't elaborate as to the kind of emergency but it must be bad if they need me. I don't want to leave the kids but I know Ben and Mia will be willing to help Nancy. We need to contact them and also your mother. I will need a sedative for both ways. Something that will last the whole flight."

"Let me make the calls. I will get it all situated Ana."

He makes calls and makes arrangements for the flight and for Ben and Mia to keep the kids. He also calls his Mom about the sedatives. We go back home and spend an hour with our kids and I pump more for Luke and we just and hug all our babies when Grace arrives and I take her into my office so she can give me a sedative and she gives Christian a sedative to give me for the way home. "This sedative will knock you out for around 10 hours. Once you arrive you will want to relax another couple of hours just so that it works it's way out of your system or you may be wobbly on your legs."

"Thank you Grace."

"Anything for you sweet girl."

I lay on the couch and she gives me a shot and Christian comes and holds me while I fall asleep.

I wake up in a warm bed I don't recognize and my husband is sitting up against the headboard on his laptop. "Where are we?"

"Miami baby. You need to rest some more before you head to the office. Gibson and I will go with you."

"Thank you for everything baby. You're the best husband a woman could ever ask for and lucky for me, you are mine. "

He puts his laptop on the bedside table and lays down next to me and kisses me softly and I quickly deepen it.

"Fuck me Christian."

"Gladly"

He fucks me hard and then I drift back off to sleep.

I wake a few hours later feeling well rested and ready to go. Christian is still sitting there as promised. "Welcome back sleepyhead."

"I feel much better but take a shower with me and then we can go into the office."

He nods and gets up out of bed and offers me his hand to help me up in case I'm wobbly.

He takes me to the shower and we have a quick shower fuck before we clean each other.

Once we get to the office, it looks like chaos has ensued. I go straight to Lou's office with my husband. "Okay Lou. I'm here so fill me in."

"Someone hacked into our servers and blocked us out of everything on our network. IT came in and corrected it but not before we got a message saying 'I'm coming for you Ana. You ruined me."

IT traced it back to a Jack Hyde. I gasp. "did they get a location? I worked for him for a short period of time and then when I bought SIP I had to fire him because he had hushed sexual harassment allegations and he was too lazy on the job. He was in Seattle then."

"He is still in Seattle. I have the address wrote down. I'm guessing your systems are more secure than ours so he came after your first home office." He hands me a piece of paper with the address written on it.

"Fuck. Christian, double up security on the kids and your family and give this address to security so they can track him. He is clearly out of his mind and I don't trust that he won't try to go through my family to destroy me." I hand him the paper with the address to him.

"I'm on it." He takes his phone out of his pocket and walks into my office and makes his phone calls.

"I want IT to come upgrade our security. I can have the people that upgraded ours in Seattle fly in. In the meantime, I want every computer and the entire network, servers included shut down until further notice."

"Okay Ana. We are on it."

"After that I need the offices closed down until we get Jack off our backs. Let everyone know immediately."

"Okay Ana."

He gets up to make the announcement and I walk into my office where Christian is now finishing up his calls.

"Everything taken care of?"

"Security is working on it baby."

"It's always something. We will get through this, right?"

"Definitely."

"We better. Let's head back to the hotel and we can try to squash what we can from there."

He nods and takes my hand and we leave the office and head to the hotel and order room service and eat and after a few more phone calls, we make love and drift off to a peaceful night's sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up in the morning feeling hot. I roll over to find my handsome husband still fast asleep.

I decide to get up and use the restroom and then check my messages to see if we're getting anywhere on the Jack Hyde situation.

I have messages saying that everything has been shut down and employees are laid off until everything is back under control.

Christian will probably be getting security updates from the team in Seattle. I climb back on the bed to wake Christian. "Christian."

I see his eyes flutter open. "Morning baby."

"Morning mister. I need you to check your phone for updates about the Jack Hyde situation."

"Okay." He rolls over and grabs his phone off the bedside table and sits up.

"Turns out Jack Hyde left Seattle yesterday and he flew to Miami. We need to fly out more security. I have a feeling he set this up to get you away from Seattle so you don't have as much security on you."

"Fuck. What now? Are we stuck here?"

"We have to catch him somehow. We will wait for the security team to arrive and come up with a plan. We just stay here until then."

"Okay. Get security moving. I miss our kids."

He gets on his phone and wanders into the main room and makes his call. I call down and order room service while I'm waiting for him.

I take a shower and get dressed in some comfortable clothes since we will probably be here a while.

I walk out into the main room and give my husband a kiss and send him to get a shower. There's a knock at the door. Room service. I open the door and realize it isn't room service at all. "Jack" he pushes me back into the room and puts down the tray he is holding and points the gun I didn't even notice he had at me. "What do you want Jack?"

"I want you to pay for ruining my life."

"you want money? I can get you money?"

"I will take your money but what I really want is you. While you were working at SIP you were always flaunting your ass and tits in front of me and then you took off before I had a chance to have you."

He hears a noise coming from the bedroom. Christian. He grabs my arm and puts a hand over my mouth and a gun to my head. "who else is here Ana?"

"My husband. Christian Grey."

"Perfect. He owes me too. I get 2 for 1."

"Please Jack. Let us go. We will give you anything you want. Don't hurt my family."

"I will settle for just getting you Ana. I trained you and made you who you are. You owe me."

"No Jack, please."

About that time Christian comes into the room and his hand is over my mouth again. "Nice of you to join us Christian. Have a seat. We have much to discuss." He takes his hand off my mouth and points to a wooden chair.

I remember my panic button and push it and I notice Christian sees what I'm doing.

"Jack, what do you want? I can get you money if you let us go."

"No Christian. You stole my life. She ruined my life. You both owe me."

"How did I steal your life?"

"you don't remember me, baby bird? The Grey's should have adopted me but no. They chose little Christian. Sad sad silent Christian. I could've been you. Your life, your wife. All of it. MINE."

"My parents already planned to adopt me before I went into foster care Jack."

"that's just schematics. It still should've been me."

"What can I do for you to let her go?"

"Nothing."

He pulls something out of his pocket and ties my hands behind my back. He throws me down on the couch and approaches Christian and holds the gun to him as he restrains him as well. I am unable to get up but I hope like hell security shows up soon. He ties Christian to the chair he is sitting in and he makes eye contact with me and I mouth 'I love you' to him and he mouths it back.

Jack comes back to me. "Now I'm gonna have a little fun with Ana here and you are gonna watch." What? No! I start squirming and kicking and screaming. He goes to grab me but I kick him in the knee and he falls down "You fucking bitch!" he jumps on top of me and hits me over the head with the gun and everything goes black.

Christian's POV

Jack tied me to a chair after he tied Ana's hands behind her back. He implied that he was going to rape her so she started kicking and screaming to protect herself and kicked him and it infuriated him and he knocked her out with the butt of his gun.

"That's a shame. It's always more fun when they resist." He pulls her pants down.

"NO Jack! Do whatever you want to me. Don't hurt her."

He laughs a sinister laugh. "You wouldn't be nearly as much fun!" he Lays his gun on the coffee table and goes to pull her panties down while trying to unbuckle his pants when Gibson and Taylor come storming in with their guns drawn while Jack has his guard down because his gun is laying on the coffee table. He goes to grab it and Taylor shoots him in his arm. "FUCK!!" Gibson tackles him to the ground and Taylor throws him handcuffs and comes to untie me and as soon as I'm free, I run to Ana and pull her pants back up and free her hands.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her. "I'm so sorry Ana." I look at Taylor. "teach this fucker a lesson. I'm going to take Ana and lay her down. After you're done with him, call the cops and throw his worthless ass in jail."

"Yes sir."

I scoop Ana up and carry her to the bedroom and close the door behind us and lay her down and I lay down beside her where I can watch her face. Why does this crazy stuff keep happening to us? We get rid of one threat and another pops up. Maybe I'm just bad for Ana. She has been in danger ever since we were together.

No. I can't think like that. I can't live without my Ana.

Ana's POV

I wake up with a headache. I open my eyes and see my husband staring at me. "Christian, did he..?"

"No baby. Security came just in time."

"Thank God."

"I was so scared Ana and helpless. I couldn't do anything to help you. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Some kind of pain relief. My head is throbbing."

"Let me check my bag. Gail usually packs me some pain relief."

I give him a soft kiss. "please baby."

He rolls out of bed and grabs his bag and digs out some kind of pain relief. "be right back. I'm going to grab something for you to drink." I nod and he leaves and comes back and gives me the pills and water. I sit up and take it. After I'm done with the glass I sit it down on the table.

"Is he in jail?"

"Yes baby."

"Will you send Taylor to get us breakfast? I no longer trust room service."

"I will call him now."

He gets out his phone. "Taylor, run to grab me and my wife some breakfast… okay. Thank you."

"He is on his way out now."

I pat the bed beside me. "hold me?"

"Of course baby."

He lays down behind me and pulls my back flush up against his front. "I was so scared Christian."

"Me too baby. I am so glad that Taylor and Gibson finally showed up. Would've been nicer if they showed up earlier, but as always, they saved the day."

There's a knock at the door and I freeze. "relax baby. I will get it. It's probably Taylor."

I nod and he goes to answer the door.

He comes back into the room carrying our food. "We're going to eat in here." He announces.

We eat in relative silence. "Can we go home now baby?"

"Yes. IT left a message for me that they are done with upgrading the security at your office. You just have to give the go ahead for them to reopen."

"I will when we get home. Take a shower with me?"

"Sure baby."

We take a shower together and get dressed and pack our stuff and we get ready to leave.

When we go through the main room, he blocks me from looking but I glance over and see blood on the carpet. "Whose blood is that?"

"Jack's. Taylor shot his arm when he reached for his gun. Let's just get out of here."

I nod and we leave the room. I freeze outside the room. "the sedative?"

"I'll give it to you in the car."

I nod again. We get to the SUV and he gives me the sedative and holds me as I fall asleep.

I wake up and realize I'm at home in my bed. "Christian?" he emerges from the bathroom.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm just disoriented I think. I fell asleep in an SUV in Florida and woke up in bed and you weren't with me."

"I just had to use the restroom."

"It's okay baby. The kids?"

"Nancy has Luke and the others are out in the meadow with Mia."

"I want to see them."

"Let's go then."

I go to stand up but my legs are wobbly again so I sit back down and start crying.

"Shhh.. I'll carry you down to the couch and I will bring the kids to you."

I nod and he kisses away my tears and kisses me softly.

He picks me up and carries me downstairs and sets me on the couch. "Thank you for being so amazing Christian."

"Anything for my amazing wife." He kisses me again softly. "be right back."

He leaves the room and then Nancy enters with Luke. She places him in my arms. I kiss his little head. "I've missed you."

A little bit later, Christian emerges with Piper, Alex, Ben and Brandi. They all give me hugs and kisses. "I've missed you all."

We spend the rest of the day with our kids and I finally regain my ability to walk. Ben comes over and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Are you okay Ana?"

"For the most part, yes. I think I'll need to see Flynn again soon though. I'm not ready for the inevitable nightmares."

"Well I'm glad you're okay princess."

"Me too. I'm gonna help put the kids down and go to bed with my husband. I love you Ben."

"I love you too princess. I'll see you tomorrow."

I join my husband and we put the kids to bed and go to take a long bath. I strip all my clothes off.

I get into the tub. "join me Christian?"

"Of course." He strips out of his clothes and I scoot forward so he can get in behind me. He helps me wash myself thoroughly. I turn around and wash him as well. I kiss him softly.

"Love me Christian?"

"Are you sure Ana?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay. Let's go to bed."

I nod and we get out and we dry each other and he scoops me up and carries me to bed and makes love to me gently. "I love you so fucking much Ana."

"I love you too Christian. Always."

He kisses my nose as he pulls out and he flops down on the bed beside me and pulls me to his chest.

"Don't leave me while I'm asleep please?"

"I won't. The only place I will go is the bathroom if I need to. I will be right here for you."

"You're so good to me. I'm lucky I found such a wonderful husband."

"I could say the same about my wife baby. Get some sleep. I love you Ana."

"Mmm.. I love you too." I drift off to sleep in the arms of my loving husband.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been 6 blissfully uneventful months since the Jack incident.

Luke just turned 1, the twins are now 2 years old, Alex Is 3 and Piper is 6.

They are wonderful children. And my husband is a fantastic husband and father. He is my rock.

Mia finally moved in with Ben since they have been together for 2 years now. It's about time. My friendship with Ben is fabulous as well. He still calls me his princess so he had to come up with a new pet name for Mia. He calls her Goddess. I think it is cute.

Piper excels in school and her and Alex's musical talent is remarkable.

We are planning a family vacation in Europe and we are leaving today. We plan to spend time in our London home, which I have never been to. I'm so excited about that. I'm not so excited about the flight there. We're taking all the Greys, as well as Ben, with us. Also, we are bringing our security and nanny Nancy and Gail with us. Gail wants to help with the kids while the adults all go out and do stuff together.

I'm anxious about the flight again but my therapist told me the only way to overcome it is to be awake at least for part of the flight.

Since Grace is coming along, she will be able to sedate me enough where I don't freak out but she will be there to give me enough to knock me out in case I cannot handle it.

We all load up into SUVs after Grace gives me enough sedative to help me stay calm.

The closer we get to the jet, the more anxious I get. I'm able to keep it under control because of a combination of my husband holding me and the sedative currently in my system.

We arrive at the jet and I just stare at it and start crying. "shhhhh baby. I'm here with you. We will be fine. We are all here with you and for you. You want me to carry you?"

"Yes, please. Don't let me go." He nods and climbs out of the SUV and he scoops me up and Carries me onto the jet very slowly.

I bury my face into the crook of his neck and he sets me down in my seat and sits down right beside me and he buckles us in. Kate is sitting across the table in front of me. She half smiles and offers me a hand and I take it. "We're all here for you Ana."

I smile and start crying again. "thank you." I barely whisper. She nods and doesn't let go of my hand while Christian is still holding onto me tight, just like I need. When it is time to take off, Kate has to sit back and she releases my hand. My husband takes my now free hand in his and squeezes it reassuringly. I give him a soft kiss and lay my head back against the seat and close my eyes as we ascend. Christian breathes with me to help me remain calm. The time before we get leveled out in the atmosphere seems to take forever.

"We can get up. Do you want to lay down?"

I gasp. "No. Not unless I'm out of it. I was asleep in the bed whenever the alarms started going off. I could've died if Luke hadn't come to get me. Please. I can't."

"Would you like to be sedated? We're all proud that you made it this far, awake."

I take a deep breath and nod. "I think that would be best."

He nods. "Mom, can you sedate her?"

"Sure." She says and Christian gets up and she sits down beside me. "We are proud of you Ana." She says as she gives me a shot. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes back to her seat and Christian sits back down beside me as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up wrapped up in Christian. I turn around and look at his handsome sleeping face. I observe my surroundings and realize we made it to London and it is nighttime. I breathe a sigh of relief. I kiss my husband. "Christian?"

Nothing. I sit astride him and say it louder. "Christian?!"

His eyes flutter open startled. "You okay?" he asks.

"I'll be better when you have your way with me."

He smiles and rolls me onto my back and kisses me feverishly. He helps me strip out of my clothes and strips out of his boxers and makes love to me.

"Oh my God. I will never get tired of you and your many talents Christian."

"Mmm.. I will never tire of you waking me up like this. What has you awake this time of night?"

"How long did I sleep?"

He looks at his watch. "mmmm.. about 12 hours."

"Exactly. Why do you think I'm awake?"

"Fair enough. You want me to stay up with you baby?"

"I would like that. But only if you are sure. I don't want to keep you awake if you're tired."

"No. I'm good. I slept with you some on the jet and I've been asleep for 3 hours here so I'm good."

"Maybe we can just stay in bed until you fuck me back to sleep."

He chuckles. "That can be arranged."

We spend the next several hours fucking and making love until I finally succumb to sleep.

2 weeks later

We have had an amazing couple of weeks in London but today we are headed back home. I feel a little better about the flight. My whole family is extremely proud of me because I've chosen to just take the mild sedative this time. I have to face this to overcome my fears.

This time I walk onto the jet with my husband's hand in mine. I take a deep breath before entering the jet. We have a seat in the same place we were seated last time.

We make it home 9 hours later and I just took a 2 hour nap with my husband at my side the whole time. I'm extremely proud of myself. We go back to our home and put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves and celebrate my accomplishment of the day.

I wake up in the morning and my handsome husband is still asleep. I roll over and stare at his handsome face. I decide I'm going to bring up the possibility of more babies. I give him another kiss and roll out of bed and get dressed. I go downstairs and realize Gail has already made breakfast and my kids are all eating already.

"Put our plates in the warmer. I will go wake up Christian."

"Okay Ana."

I give the kids all kisses on their little heads and head upstairs and wander into our room and see my husband still peacefully asleep. I smile and climb into bed and sit astride him and kiss his face. "Christian? Wake up sleepy head."

I see his eyes flutter open and before I know it, he has flipped me onto my back and is kissing me feverishly. He peels my clothes off of me and fucks me senseless.

"I love when you wake me up baby."

"I aim to please, Mr. Grey."

"And please you do."

"Breakfast is ready and the kids are already eating baby."

"Let's go then." He gives me a sweet kiss as he pulls out and flops down beside me and pulls me to his chest.

I prop my head up so I can look into his beautiful grey eyes. "Christian, do you want to have more babies?"

"Of course baby. Is that what you want?"

"Well, Luke is over a year old and I think it is time. We want all of our kids fairly close in age right?"

"Then let's do this baby. Ditch that IUD and let's have another baby."

I smile and give him a passionate kiss. "Now let's go eat breakfast with our family."

We get up and throw on some clothes and go downstairs and join our family, which now includes Ben and Mia.

After we eat, we spend the rest of the day with our babies and I call to make an appointment to get my IUD removed. I get an appointment for in the morning and after we put the kids to bed, we go to bed ourselves and start practicing making a baby.

In the morning we get up and shower and I go to the doctor and he goes to work.

"Come see me after your appointment baby. We need to work on putting another baby Grey in there."

I giggle. "Of course baby. I had already planned to."

He smiles brightly and gives me another kiss as he helps me into my SUV with Gibson. He gets into his SUV with Taylor and we all take off to do what we have got to do.

The doctor removes my IUD and wishes me luck and after getting dressed, I have Gibson take me to Grey House.

When we arrive, I go straight through to the elevator and up to the 20th floor.

Andrea waves me through.

I enter his office and find him staring out the floor to ceiling windows. I lock the door behind me. "Busy, Mr. Grey?"

"Never too busy for my wife." He smiles his panty dropping smile at me as he stalks towards me. We meet in the middle and his lips crash into mine. "is the door locked?"

"Yes. Fuck me baby." He reaches under my skirt and gently removes my panties.

"Bend over my desk baby."

I give him another sweet kiss and do as I'm told. I hear him freeing himself from his pants and he lifts my skirt over my hips and penetrates me and pounds into me relentlessly. "Fuck! Just like that baby." I cry out.

"Cum for me baby." And I cum undone and he slows his thrusts. "this has to last longer baby." He starts really pounding me again. "let go Ana." And I come undone taking him with me.

He quickly pulls out and scoops me up and lays me on the couch and lays beside me.

"You have to stay laying like this for at least 15 minutes so my little guys find their way to your egg."

I giggle. "never have more poetic words been said." He starts chuckling and kisses my head.

I feel his erection come back against my hip. I smile "again?" he asks.

"Definitely." He fucks me into 2 more intense orgasms before finding his own release. "I have to get to a meeting but I'd like you to stay and we can do this more in between meetings."

"I'd like that too. Love you. Have a good meeting baby."

"I love you too." He gets up and helps me up and we situate each other and I lay back down on the couch as he goes off to his meeting.

As promised, when he came back, we indulge in many sexual escapades and it is Amazing.

When it is finally time to go home, we leave together and spend the rest of the day with our children and go to bed ourselves and he makes love to me and we drift off to sleep peacefully in each other's arms.


End file.
